


春雨之空

by hananoharukaze



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananoharukaze/pseuds/hananoharukaze
Summary: cp：战国basara三家4三成d线魔改而来的展开。海量私设和公式、实际存在人物、组织等一概无关死neta注意（起初写这种东西的原因是，在思考关原组最多能理解对方到什么程度
Relationships: Ishida Mitsunari/Tokugawa Ieyasu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	春雨之空

0

三成往庭院中看去，继而又望了望阴云密布的天空。使用人们将一应用度布置妥当，已然散去，四周以备监视的重兵也离这里有些距离。而这片刻的寂静又被熟悉的话音所打破。

“不进屋喝些热茶，歇一歇再走吗？三成。”

家康从屋中走出来，立在廊下，仿佛寻常时日那般招呼三成，只是这次再没有像往昔那样高高举起右手。

“哈？……”  
“又或者你有什么别的要事？”  
“没有。呆上片刻也不是不行。”

两人久违地再次对坐饮茶，家康仍然没有什么异常的神色，倒是三成眉头紧锁。  
“我料想这茶应该也属上品，才敢邀你一起。”  
“你自己喝的东西你都不清楚吗？”  
“抱歉，只是事到如今，身无长物。说到底这还是被送来这里时，一应受了半兵卫大人的照顾。”  
“也是。”三成摇摇头，自己居然一时也没想起家康的处境。  
“如果可以的话，倒是还想喝东海的名茶。”  
“现在还想着吃喝吗……以前你就总是塞给我你那里的奇怪食物，我也吃不惯。”  
“确实，毕竟一旦习惯了就很难改了，哈哈。”

虽然很难改的也不仅仅是饮食上的喜好吧。  
三成一边这样想，接过茶碗啜饮着。微凉的空气将热茶的香气与温度衬托得更为亲近。  
“这几天真是辛苦你了。”  
“哈？”三成的眉头愈加深锁，将目光对上家康轻笑着的脸。

“世上怎么会有你这么傻的家伙呢，会慰劳明天就要来杀自己的人。”  
“没办法，看到忙碌的三成就忍不住会想这样做。何况是在以前的环境里。”  
“……”  
“明天就没时间了。”  
“……你笑得可真令人心烦。”  
“这还真是……”  
“你擅自的‘抱歉’我也早就听够了。”  
三成说着便一仰脖子，动作很大地将茶饮干。  
“只希望，三成能够多少听进去我那天说的话。虽然这样又要被你嫌烦了吧。”  
“……”

1

家康以前也不是没想过，自己的双拳日后可能会被积重难返的旧伤所扰，变得不听使唤，然而他那天再次从昏迷中睁眼的时候，尚且没料到这一天其实已经来临了。  
虽然他把那时候的昏迷错当成了死亡。睁开眼看到似乎曾见过面的丰臣军军医时，还在思考自己是不是仍然陷在弥留之际的走马灯中，看到了曾在丰臣旗下的时候。  
继而他听到军医大声呼叫起来。  
“他醒了！快去禀报！”

家康仰躺着，感到浑身上下都传来痛觉，尤其是一双臂膀几乎不能活动。他艰难地转动脖子打量四周，才发现这里也不是自己在大坂的旧邸，而是一处座敷牢中。  
随着视野的清晰，记忆也在逐渐回温。啊啊……在与丰臣的战斗中落败，折损大半兵马，而最后残留在脑海中的记忆，就是丰臣军的先锋，同时也是自己的旧友三成，面对他挥出利刃的那一瞬间。  
那么，既然作为无力回天的败军之将，等待自己的恐怕仍然只有死路一条。

只是甚至他还没来得及重拾之前做好的觉悟，下一刻就听到了熟悉的脚步声。

“好久不见啊，家康。”  
“……三……成？”

家康赶快转头过去，透过木格子对上三成俯视的眼神，总觉得少了些什么。没有先前与自己打斗时的那种激昂之感。冷冽如冰，有锋芒却无波澜。

三成听到家康的回应，没有再答话，只是转向军医和同行的士卒。  
“……这样吗。既然人已没有大碍，当严加看管，切不可掉以轻心。”  
“？！”

随三成前来的几个丰臣军士兵便打开牢门进来，将家康从地上拽起，将他的两臂折在背后用绳索缚住。虽然动作也算不上毫不留情，然而毕竟触动了原本的伤势，饶是家康也不由得将眉头紧攒在一处。

“唔，怕我逃吗……我不会逃走的……三成。”  
“就你那张嘴，谁知道会不会说谎。”  
“我对自己的身体状况，比谁都……更清楚。而且……我有话想和你说。”  
三成闻听此言，嘴唇翕张了一下，却又顿了顿才吐出话语。  
“我还没有得到秀吉大人的许可。在此长留并听你的煽动的许可。”  
“……”  
“你若是……”  
“啊？”  
“不，没什么。”

对于闪烁言辞，然后转身离去的三成，家康颇感惊异。然而等周围彻底安静下来时，他内心的声音却再一次在寂静中开始发出无声的呼唤。

——事到如今还想着要成就羁绊之世吗。  
已经无法凭这身负重伤的虏囚之身去实现大志。何况本来自己的失败就连累了很多相信着自己的人们。现在看来连自由地吐出言辞也不能做到。这余下的一点生命，究竟还能做到什么呢？

当自认为是到了万策已尽之时，纵使血腥气和药味仍在鼻尖纠缠着，家康也同往常一样饮食自若，沉沉睡去了。

2

没想到第二天清晨一觉醒来，却见三成又站在门口看他。  
“三成？你怎么还在……”  
三成见他醒了，神色逐渐凝重。  
“接下来，你需去至秀吉大人之处拜觐，以谢叛逆之罪。半兵卫大人也在。须谨言慎行！如此，或当有一线生机。”  
“嗯？”  
家康闻听此言，心下疑惑。三成为什么还会说出这样的话来？明明战阵之上，他早已扬言绝不原谅，要取自己性命。  
不过未及家康再答话，三成的兵士就近前又将他拽了起来。被推搡着走出门去的时候，熟悉又陌生的街道和台阁又不由得令他思及往事。这样想来，最后仍能看到在气派的坚城中，像往日那样漫步着的三成的姿态，听到他的草履踏在青石板上的干净声响，也不见得是什么坏事。

步入御殿的大广间，在正中双膝触地，而后看向坐在上首的秀吉和半兵卫，金碧辉煌的御殿中漂浮着诡异的寂静。身形刚猛的君主久未开口，只用目光扫视自己。

最后还是面容秀丽的军师，以夹杂着些笑意的声音率先打破沉默。  
“如今作为兵败之将重回此地，不知你有什么感想呢？家康君。”  
“半兵卫殿下……” 家康微微俯身。“其实以前尚且在丰臣麾下的时候，想说的话我都曾进言过。只是并未入得秀吉殿下之耳。”  
“那么现在你的败北，可以证明先前那些话是错误的吗？”  
“……”  
“就是那些，说着羁绊、保护弱者之流的理论，认为丰臣的统治不甚合理的言辞。”

家康闻听此话，忍不住用余光看了三成一眼，一见他正鹰隼一般直直盯着自己，便又匆匆移开眼神。

“我因为力量不足而败北，这是不可否认的事实。不过半兵卫殿下。您这样算是仍在承认我为强者吗？”  
半兵卫眯起眼睛，最终坦然相告。  
“不错。或许这器量不够作为一国之主，但作为丰臣的臣属仍然胜任。”  
“感谢您的垂爱，我家康，无以为报……” 家康一边郑重应答，一边仍然暗自观察着不远处三成的神色。果然……原本锐利的眼神渐渐缓和了。  
他再仰头去看端坐的秀吉和半兵卫，却未见二人脸上现出太大情绪上的波动。  
莫非——

电光石火之间，一些念头掠过脑海。

“然而有些事不得不先在此禀告。”  
“但说无妨。” 这次是秀吉开口。  
“秀吉殿下眼中的‘弱者’不配生存，但我曾受到很多‘弱者’的帮助，才成长至今，足以证明‘弱者’的价值和可能性。他们的帮助和羁绊看似弱小，却也积少成多。若能再添一份力量，何乐而不为呢？我兵败乃是时机未到，尚未积蓄足够的战力。如此而已。”  
三成的脸色又有些阴暗，但秀吉和半兵卫二人仍旧未曾显示出意外的神情。自己的猜想已经得到了印证。  
想到此他便深深俯首。  
“不愿放弃‘弱者’，认为这天下属于其间所有人，想用羁绊把大家联系起来，过上平和的日子……这样的想法恐怕终归还是与您不合。不过身为败军之将我也无话可说。您若不愿认同我，不愿收回海外进出的预想，我只求您能赐我自裁谢罪的许可，只求您别再追究曾跟随过我的其他人。也不必让叛臣之血脏了列位的刀刃。”  
“哦……”秀吉不由得托起下巴。

“你说什么？！”  
家康转过头看了看终于按捺不住、几乎跳起身来的三成。  
“虽然这种想法或许过于傲慢，但我认为丰臣的系谱还有着不够稳固的弊端。如果只与一个朋友结下友谊，万一哪天一方离开了，另一方因此动摇，会造成很大影响……”  
“够了。”  
“恕我无礼，半兵卫殿下。”  
“无妨。”  
半兵卫的急切语调中也流露出意外的神情。没想到在这样的场合，被曾经给予厚望的青年和如今的落魄叛臣参透心思。自己身染重疾，时日无多，但从不担心秀吉会因为自己的逝去而动摇半分。然而三成不同。虽然理当背负丰臣之未来，相对于需要高度自律的丰臣体系而言，三成面对某些剧变时，精神却很薄弱。半兵卫有意试探，在三成独自肩负起大任之前，这个弱点必须要彻底解决。  
——譬如今日，就用家康来当这试刀石。虽然半兵卫也曾认为家康尤其是在自律和处变不乱这方面有着更为优秀的资质，想到此不由得颇觉讽刺。

到头来却是家康率先说出了半兵卫想说的话。  
“我只是在怀疑三成君太过纯粹，过分染上了家康君的罪……但究竟是连我也想不到会变成这样啊。”  
秀吉却转头看向耸肩的半兵卫，露出罕见的微笑，而后将目光再度投向家康。  
“准许。曾遵从你的其他人等，责任一概不问。”  
“谨致以感谢之意。”  
“不过还是，命三成全权处理此事，以示敬意。今日已过半，就不算在内了，自明日起限你三日之内办妥，不可怠慢。”  
“……”  
“是……是！”  
家康看着拼命应答的三成，沉默半晌。会变成这样也是意料之中，但如此一来，自己至少能和三成说上话了。

“场所倒是现成的……你就带家康君去他的旧宅邸吧。”

3

“家康！！你这家伙！！！！”  
“痛！动作轻点啊三成，我还有伤在身啊！”

三成一路将家康带到他曾经居住过的旧宅屋内，吩咐麾下士卒尽皆去外面看守，而后合上门，才总算获得了发作的绝佳环境。他一把把家康掼在地上，弄得地板发出一声闷响。

“为什么！你为什么今天还是要说出对秀吉大人不敬的话！！！还要辜负半兵卫大人的好意！！！”  
“三成你冷静点……你还没有发现今天的秀吉殿下和半兵卫殿下，与平时不太一样吗。”  
“你倒是说说看！”  
“他们是在用我的事试探你呢！”  
“你说……什么……？”  
“当初在战场上说，就算秀吉大人要原谅我，你也不会原谅……今天你却希望我能说出祈求复归的话……这种违和感想必那两位大人都看在眼里。”  
“这……”  
“你生气的其实不是因为我背叛了秀吉大人，而是因为我没有按你的意思行动吧？三成。那两位大人在期待你支撑丰臣的未来，现在不断绝对我的这种想法的话，日后你会有大麻烦的！”

三成不由得楞在当场。是啊，为什么自己当时被情绪蒙蔽了双眼，事情的始末却被这家伙一眼看出来了！他应该不知道自己最近已经因为不遵号令被罚过……还说过“秀吉大人一不在便要追随他而去”之类的话……  
等等。  
最近被罚的原因，不就近在眼前吗！  
然而他俯瞰着倒在地上的眼前人，明明姿态狼狈，坦然自若的眼神仍然和从前一般无二，心头却渐生疑窦。

“可你呢。本是已经背叛的戴罪之身，为什么现在偏又开始说着为我着想的话。”  
“啊啊，是啊，这也很奇怪吧……” 家康垂下两眉露出一个无奈的笑容。“因为我这条命虽然已经到此为止了，但还有无论如何都想托付给你的东西。”  
“什么。”  
“我希望你能作为日后将要担负起国之未来的人，再想一想，我说过的那些关于羁绊和天下泰平的话里，究竟有几分道理。”

“还想让我听你的惑众妖言吗……”三成的拳头不由得又握紧了。“你所说的羁绊之世、泰平之世是那么尊贵的东西吗，高贵到让你背叛秀吉大人，背叛我！！！”  
家康却没有马上迎向这个问题。  
“对于三成来说，在你少时，对你有着救命之恩、培育拔擢之恩的秀吉大人是最为重要的吧。”  
“那是当然。”  
“我想作一个类比，还请你别生气。……我就是受到了名为羁绊的恩惠——被我的家臣和领民们照顾着，才成长起来的。如果是当初还很弱小的我，应该完全无法被半兵卫殿下承认。民众们的处境令我难过。但他们虽然由于战乱掠夺，生活艰苦，却从没有放弃过我。”  
“……”  
“很多时候，从领民们那里得到的只是一粥一饭，但这样聚少成多，也能支持着我继续战斗，所以我才想要彻底斩断以暴制暴的循环，让大家安心生活。”  
家康总是笑着陈词，三成听到此处，却眼睫微垂，浮现出一丝哀伤而稍显不甘的神情。  
“……那是因为，你生来就是领主的孩子吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“所以他们才把对抗其他领主欺压的希望都寄托在你这个强者身上……我少时被人欺侮，历经磨难，全然不被当人看待之时，身旁熙攘众人，却没有一人对我施以援手。”  
“……”  
“我憎恨着人们……！拯救了我的，唯有拥有无上力量的秀吉大人而已。”  
饶是家康，现在也笑不出来了。  
“听到了这么悲伤的往事，还真是抱歉……那么，秀吉殿下应当也是发现了、并且想获得你潜藏的这份力量。他既然伸出援手，那么他与你之间，当然还有和丰臣军的诸位同伴之间……想必也存在着无比尊贵的羁绊吧。”  
“……是又如何呢。”  
“说明羁绊这件事本身没有罪过。我相信时机合适的话，人们的心中都会拥有这样的东西，这也能使得国家拥有更加光明的未来。”  
“然而力量不足的你，还是败北了。”  
“这我不得不承认。但是与你一样，我无法背弃曾经给我以恩赐的事物。而且我也相信，羁绊是就算有谁不在了，仍然能传递下去的东西。就像半兵卫殿下对你的厚望那样……”  
“……”  
“我还记得你在战场的一时气话呢，‘只有你能做到让民众欢笑？！秀吉大人就做不到吗？！’”  
“……”

看着三成一时语塞，家康叹了口气。  
“你不是我，我也并不是你，力量和羁绊分别有多重要……我的回答或许也没有那么重大的意义。尽管这大概是一厢情愿……但我再一次恳求你，再多去思考这个问题……然后……就请自己去穷究、去见证吧。”  
“你又在说这种傲慢的话……！”  
“抱歉，三成，因为我现在也不过是将死之身。比起这个，如果你没法按时交差的话……”  
“这事还用你说吗！！！”

三成喊罢便大力将门一掀，大步流星出了房门。

“叫医生过来，给他处理一下伤口。换件衣服。”  
家康听得话音从门外传来，这才发现两臂的伤口迸裂，血已经将他穿着的小袖浸透了些许，而他方才竟一直未能察觉。

4

——好安静啊。

尽管其实已经没什么必要，军医处理完伤口，在离开之前仍是尽责地告诉家康现下需要静养，双臂断然不能用力。  
家康躺在一片昏暗中，望着天井上横梁的隐约轮廓出神。数年之前，也正是在这个地方，他从短暂的梦中醒来，左臂微痛，又不忍惊扰了身边人的美梦。  
在远离故土的的寓居之所，揽月入怀，终究觉得不胜高处之寒，却也仍旧贪恋过片刻温柔，清泉水波般摇荡的昏暗夜色里，看着那个人似乎蒙上一层稀薄银光的发丝和眼睫，便觉仿佛时间都凝固了。  
可惜那终究是错觉而已。随着各自作出的选择，一切已经雾散烟消。

话说回来，为什么这宅邸几乎还是原样呢？除却因为久无人用而显得旧了些而已。  
自己直到现在才道出自己的过去，三成又为什么表现得毫不惊异？因为他其实理解这种事情在丰臣军的环境中，有可能会招来麻烦吗……  
秀吉殿下虽然面上答应了不会追究自己旧部和领民的责任，不过他日后真的会彻底兑现承诺吗……

就算努力思考，终究无法得到结果的疑问仍有很多，然而一旦把最想说的话都说完，松开脑中紧绷着的这根弦，就又几乎要被疲倦和伤口传来的钝痛所彻底淹没。如今没入这般沉重且绝望的水银之海中，夜间微凉的空气也几乎无法掀起一点波澜。

5

再度恢复意识时，阳光已然在近旁留下斑驳的浅痕。家康慢慢披衣起身，吃掉使用人送来的饭食，信步踏着晨曦走到庭院之中。  
由于无人居住，缺乏打理，庭中已然生出杂草。但院中先前栽种的数棵樱花，如今却更加繁茂，现下正是花期。三成并未令士卒们进入府门，只命他们轮班在外看守，如此一来这却也与原先在丰臣军时所参加的，秀吉所喜好的盛大赏花之宴大不相同。  
家康立于树下，目之所及尽是朝霞花霞，鲜明烂漫，近旁却荒芜颓败，再无一人。

“是久违的赏花呢，家康君。”  
“半兵卫殿下……！您为何……”  
“公务在身，顺便路过。……我也很喜欢在春季来这里看花。因为我起初就认为这里的花是大坂开得最好看的，便自作主张，将此处留作原状了。”  
“……”

当年丰臣军举办花宴之后，武将们都将山樱带回各自在大坂的府邸中栽种，以示对丰臣之世的赞许。而这之中，不知为何家康所栽的樱树，其繁茂却远在其他移栽的植株之上。  
“那时候三成君也曾经很喜欢你种的树呢，经常跑来看。”  
“……”  
“结果你逃走以后，这些树差点被他给砍了。还是我对他说，就当是看在秀吉的份上。”  
“……”  
“花有开落，人有离合……因为这件事，我也开始思考很多新的东西。”

“听您这么说，总觉得对您和三成有些抱歉？其实是我本就喜欢侍弄花草……虽然在丰臣的武将们看来是很没出息的爱好。”  
当年三成想必是单纯把家康对这樱花树的关照理解成是对丰臣之世的强烈认同和忠义吧。自己最初迎回花朵的时候，虽然也因着对丰臣的天下平定之路的畅想，而心境明快地悉心照料，然而时过境迁，最后养花竟成了踌躇不定之时，为了排解精神压力而做的闲杂事情之一。家康想到此不禁摇摇头。  
“如果日后三成也能心无芥蒂地再来这里看花就好了。”  
“……我说，家康君，想不到你不仅仅是觊觎这天下的权柄……连过分袒护和关照三成、考虑他的心情这种事，都要拼命抢着来做吗？我本有心亲自去考验三成，然而连这种事你都要试图横加干涉。”  
“这……”

饶是家康的巧舌，被问到对三成的想法之时，一时竟不知如何应答。半兵卫见他一反常态愣在当场，便叹了口气。

“这种心情我多少能理解一二。可能我是丰臣军唯一会这样想的人吧。我不怀疑我识人的眼光，曾经还期待着你能为支撑这国家的未来尽一份力……你也确实拥有优秀的资质，然而我只是当初没能发现你心中那点固执，能发展到足以致命的程度。”  
“……啊啊。您作为……能够为了守护友人之志，而毫不动摇，肆意燃烧生命的可敬之人，理当能理解的。”

“嘛……无论如何，还是很感谢你曾经和三成君做朋友。”半兵卫的语气又恢复了平日里的游刃有余。“这是最后的一点心意，还请随意使用。”  
他招呼使用人进来，将数个描有金色桐纹的漆箱放在廊下。

“多谢半兵卫殿下的好意。”  
“不敢当……那么就此拜别。想必家康君也已经做好觉悟了吧？”  
“嗯，恕不能远送了。”

很快这庭院中又只剩家康一人。他在这稍显破败的府邸中慢慢踱了一圈，面熟的廊柱窗几，无处不可招来令人怀念的记忆的残影。  
甚至他还记得当初也是在这庭院里，因着自己的理念四处碰壁，愤而扔掉了先前曾用的武器，三池改枪的利刃在近旁的柱子上留下了一道瘢痕。  
不过那把后来被托付给忠胜的枪，现在怕也是随他的战死，一并折损在乱军之中，再也找不回来了。无论如何，就结果来看，确实有如此多的生命，因为自己的振臂一呼，而随着兵燹一同消散。现下能做的也只能是以一己之身承担下来，并祈求残存的同伴们别再被追究。虽然起事前就料想过各种结局，这下下签却也委实过于惨痛了。家康摸着那道而今尚在的痕迹，继而闭上眼，想要再一次攥紧拳头，却也已经无法做到。

他最终走过去打开漆箱时，才更加体会到半兵卫话中“觉悟”之意。  
——箱内放置的是茶道具和香道具。一眼看去，茶碗、茶釜、巾筒……熏炉、香盆、银叶……一应器物种类，只到足够满足最基本使用的程度，却也都是上乘之品，流彩耀目。

以香养身，以茶安神……不都可以让人集中于雅趣，暂时物我两忘吗。总觉得除了表示要做好觉悟，也在暗示自己，现下还是放弃思考比较轻松。  
可对他家康来说，要彻底放弃思考简直是不可能的事。譬如昨日的举动，已经在绝境中放弃了成事和生还的想法，但仍然想要好好把这条命用到最后一刻，想把志向的碎片留存下来。就算自暴自弃也要冷静且充满理智，然而这极端冷彻的理智又给人以狂信而难以理解的印象。静谧淡泊的死狂之姿，恐怕也是世所未见的。  
甚至他自己在拿起乳钵来调和香料、蜂蜜和炭粉时，都会被自己手上的伤口引开注意，进而仍被拖入思索的泥沼中。不过这也在所难免，毕竟家康的双手因为长期挥拳战斗，变得厚实强韧，且伤痕密布，没有一片完好的皮肤。由于旧创未愈，还在微微发抖。和那乳钵光滑无瑕，纯粹易碎的白瓷质地相比，仿佛来自不同世界的造物被强行拽到一起。而最后的时间，就在周遭慢慢流动着。  
由于两臂的旧伤和心境的焦躁，调香所消耗的时间比往常长了许久，浑然不觉春阳移转。待到家康将制好的香丸盛在香合里，以备赴死前夜的熏香所用，而后转过身正欲站起之时，视野中却忽然出现了令人意想不到的身影。

“三成？！你是什么时候……”  
“刚刚站在这里有一阵子了。”三成深吸一口气，就算香料尚且还没燃着，他也已经不由想要开始贪恋这气息。家康下意识挠挠头，看来做这样的事情确实很占用精力，连有个人在旁边都一时没发现。  
“我没想到你很擅长此道……真亏你以前从来都不说。”

方才三成看着家康埋头制香的时候，先前击败和俘获对方带来的那点快意就荡然无存，取而代之的是一股奇妙的懊丧。眼前这个自己极其在意的人，现下仍然身具自己此前尚未知晓的事情。他在丰臣的绝对力量之下曾小心地掩藏一切可能带来麻烦的“弱点”，不过时至今日这也已经是徒劳之举了。  
三成盯着家康触碰白瓷的双手，好像看到怪物在试图吞吃月亮。

“对你有所隐瞒，真抱歉。毕竟我的爱好总被丰臣的大家认为是不成体统。比起这个，你怎么这么快就……”  
“嗯，一应事务都布置下去了。本来想早些过来的，结果还是迟了。”  
“也不用这么着急吧，明天还有一天的……”  
“你懂什么！”  
“别生气啊三成……你既然负责此事，不可以累到的。”  
“是是是！少说两句不行吗！”

这种时候家康的开解反而让三成愈发焦躁。明明最后的时间在无可挽回地流逝，为什么这家伙仍然举止和平日一样？仿佛他的内心其实已经彻底死了，什么都不在乎了，只有外壳还给人以温暖的错觉。

“看来得用饭塞住你的嘴。今天还有你一顿。”  
三成将手里提着的食盒“咚”地放在旁边的几案上。  
“谢谢！正好我又饿了。三成吃了吗？”  
“嗯，在自己的宅邸吃过。”  
“那就好，那我就不客气了。”

家康凑过去掀开盒盖，抄了碗筷就大吃起来。菜色和上午那顿的也有些许不一样，上次是香鱼这次是鲋鱼。他就着腌菜和米饭尽皆吞下肚，回味着鲜美的同时却仍然有些想念故土的味噌厚味。三成也不说什么，只坐在一旁，托腮看着他把菜饭都吃了个干净，又依次拾起旁边的豆沙馒头来慢慢嚼着。和吃饭时的风卷残云不同，他似乎回味了很久点心的甜味。三成看着看着，忽然对点心的味道也好奇起来。在意识到自己做了什么之前，他修长的手指抓住家康厚实的手腕，将剩下的半块馒头愣是拽到自己唇边。三成张嘴的时候，舌尖触到了家康手上的伤口。豆沙味和血腥的余韵混在一起，甜味中又叠了甜味。家康吃惊地看着三成，三成对于这行为也不知如何解释，只移开了视线。家康看他侧过头去，不由笑了。

“好吃吗？”  
“……还行吧。只是好奇你为什么吃这个吃得这么慢。”  
“以前在逃亡的时候受到了领民的帮助，那时候他家也没有其他食物，只有生的点心坯子，还犹豫着要不要给我吃，但我当时饿了很久，却觉得那样的味道胜过任何高级点心。”  
“……原来又想借机劝说吗，家康。”三成揣起胳膊，似是被拂了兴致。  
“不不！只是单纯的怀旧而已啦。”家康连忙摆手。他确实又一次怀念起了命悬一线之时，那般令人暂时忘记一切，顿感舒畅的甜味。“不过三成啊，为什么这次连送饭都是你自己来？这种小事不应该让大将来做的。”  
“……”果然还是在说教吧。三成这样想着，这次却没开口。  
“让我猜猜，你是在想着我快死了，才会做出如此举动的吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“其实不用太在意。人总是要死的。有朝一日半兵卫殿下，秀吉殿下也会，在遥远的未来，三成你也会……”  
“休得妄言秀吉大人的事！！！”  
“可是这是事实嘛……秀吉殿下和半兵卫殿下也是想让三成彻底认识到这件事，才会把这样的工作指派给你吧。”

家康忽然上前，握住了三成的手。三成的手指拥有能够神速挥刀的高超技巧，然而乍看上去却白皙且缺乏温度，令他想到覆盖了晶莹霜雪，暗藏生机的寒梅枝条。肌肤相碰的一瞬间，家康便更能感到自己手上伤口的微微跳动都被冻结了一般。

“僭越了。既然知道了这件事，就请更认真活着吧。”  
“倒是没看出来你有多珍惜你最后的时间。”  
“嘿嘿，我最后能和三成待在一起就很满足啦。就这样把性命交给你其实也不坏。”  
“……果然还是，对自己的命太草率了吧，家康。”  
“并不是，其实这和建立羁绊之世的愿望同样，也是我的本心，虽然你对此可能还没有实感。”  
“……”

可为什么你就不能选择活着站在我身边，只看着我一个人呢！身具长才的我，难道就比不上那些碌碌无名之人吗！

此前从未见过，从未听过，从未知晓过的关于家康的东西，今天未免也见识了太多，明明往昔就一直在注视着他的……三成用手指揉了揉额头，反而觉得自己整个人陷进了那人用余命编织成的，温吞而狡猾的陷阱之中，左冲右突却也不想主动去试探通往谜底的道路。然而那些生命的丝线却在强行引导着他揭开心底的答案。

——人终有一死。  
——在家康看来，天下万民的平和生活比他对三成的思念更重。就像在自己看来，报答秀吉大人的恩情比对家康的思念更重。或者不如说，以前的三成，是默认对自己好的人，一定也会尊崇秀吉所贯彻的霸道的。

“哼。但我无论如何也做不到像你那样，对万民尽皆抱有怜悯之心。那样不更容易惯坏人，激发人的惰性和依赖吗！放任民众止步不前的话，长此以往国将不国！”  
“现在的我不得不承认其中确有几分道理，可三成其实也依赖着秀吉殿下，不愿意承认他这样强大的人也会死去吧……”  
“你这家伙！！！”  
“这也是三成心里温柔而尊贵的地方呢，你其实并不像你自己想象的那样不近人情，不如说是正好相反……而且这深情激发了你的强大力量……”  
“……”  
“三成也没必要一上来就全部接下我的想法，慢慢来就好，自己在自己的道路上得到的答案才是最重要的。……对不起，我好像又说傲慢的话了。”  
“是啊，毕竟就算是我，也改变不了你的本性。”  
“如果不是现在的我，也没法促使你坐下来听我讲这种长篇大论吧。”

6  
“晚上要好好睡觉啊！”  
“……”

说得倒是轻描淡写。  
一番长谈之后，三成还是在傍晚回到自己府上，继续埋首卷牍，清点一应所需。同时原本的军务政务也要继续，容不得耽搁。

……如果仍有那个人帮忙的话，军务会解决得更快吧。  
不对，我在想什么啊。明明我才是那个真正要支撑丰臣的人！那家伙只是添乱而已。那时候他绝对盗窃了丰臣军的机密要务吧！！！  
三成运笔如风，将纸张击打得刷刷作响，想要甩开一切多余的思绪。温暖的灯烛映着他的侧脸，形成一种为雪肤平添了血色的错觉。然而下一刻，脑海中家康曾说过的话又开始给他平添烦恼了。

“三成总有一天会肩负起丰臣的未来。”  
“比起规规矩矩完成被分配好的任务，能够独当一面才算有大将之风。因为大将是麾下所有人都要仰视着跟随着的人啊。”  
“如果你有点未来的大将的自觉，就别再介意我为了救你而受伤这事了。”

……

“其实不用太在意。人总是要死的。有朝一日半兵卫殿下，秀吉殿下也会，在遥远的未来，三成你也会……”  
“三成其实也依赖着秀吉殿下，不愿意承认他这样强大的人也会死去吧……”  
“自己在自己的道路上得到的答案才是最重要的。”

吵死了，就算不在还要吵我吗——  
不行，我不能这样下去——  
三成甩甩头，把脑中的声响甩出九霄云外，却猛地意识到，那声音的主人确是从幼年起，就实实在在拥有着作为“大将”生活着的岁月，虽说有部下在侧，每有要事也总要一人承担的。而他也确实就这样承担到了最后。  
我岂能输给他不成！

终于完成了当日的工作计划和交接，三成想到最后还是放弃了通宵的打算，老实地躺进被窝。

7  
一觉醒来，天色却转阴了。本就事务繁忙，不巧还遇上难以判断时刻的一天，三成顿觉头疼，却也只能赶快起身，去联络一应所需。有朝一日策马在天下巨城下的繁华街道疾驰，却也想不到竟然会是因为这种出于私心的琐碎缘由。他踏进那些最高级的商铺时，商人们也因着他焦躁的表情，而立刻意识到似乎发生了什么不同寻常的事情。然而在做好接受怒喝的心理准备后，却发现三成的情绪也并未过于激动，只是在焦躁之中，相对平稳和清晰地要求着先前订下的物件。

等一切备妥，他又一次在家康的旧邸门口下马，心中隐约发觉很久以前自己似乎在这里做过很多次相同的动作。

“呀，三成，看到你来了我很高兴。”  
“是吗。我也给你带了点东西来。”

三成指挥部下开始往庭院中搬入一应所需，而后拎着包裹来到坐在廊下、看着他们布置场地的家康面前。  
“那么就谢谢三成的好意啦，这是……？”  
“你自己看吧。” 三成却走下台阶，走到花下去，只留给家康一个伫立片刻的背影。  
家康打开稍小的包裹。见是未使用过，包装精致的笔墨砚台，还有一沓美浓纸。除去普通且正式的文书用纸，也有描着藤花模样的薄藤色笺。  
正巧这天上午得闲，打了半天辞世书的腹稿，然而那个人还真是叫人为难啊，留这样的纸张叫人写下最后的诗句吗。家康垂下眉毛笑着，一边摇摇头，又拆开那个大些的包裹。

竟是一套崭新而华丽的礼服，黑地金色宝尽纹的肩衣和袴，以及淡黄色的小袖。

“你明天就穿这个。”三成不知何时又踱步回来。  
“为什么这颜色……”  
“没有为什么，你就穿吧。”  
“只是这有些不合规矩吧？会不会给你带来什么麻烦？”  
“无妨。”

三成却也没把关键的部分说出口。想必家康已经忘了吧，那天在太阁的花宴上，他自己整顿衣冠，仪态庄重的样子。那个时候这对旧友还是作为骄傲的丰臣双腕，曾一起把酒赏花，在春季的晴空下畅想未来的。  
而今繁花又至，如果他明日只是普通地穿着惨白的死装束，以一副绝望之姿拉开与自己之间的距离，那未免也太无趣了。

“哦，还有你今天的饭。”  
小姓将备好的饭食送过来，不过说是饭食，这次奉上的只有一碗薄粥，以及盛在旁边小碟中的味噌块。

“哎呀哎呀，看来昨天是最后一次吃顿饱饭了吗……”  
一向好吃的家康不禁感叹起来，不过为了不让死相过于难堪，这也是没办法的事情。没曾想他的胃也很应景地发出了一声清晰的抗议。  
“别抗议了，”三成凑上前拍了拍他的肚子。“今天你也就只能吃这种东西了。”  
“哈哈，让你见笑了。这种程度还是可以忍受的。”  
家康端起碗吞了口粥，又将筷子伸向味噌。  
“……！这味道是……”  
“怎么了？”  
家康闭上眼回味一番，是许久不见的故乡的味道。这块看上去不起眼的豆味噌，原是他再熟悉不过的三河的名产。  
“真的很感谢你，三成。”  
“……举手之劳而已。”

8

待到一切用度都备齐，家康便邀三成留下喝茶。话题又转到先前托付理念的事情，三成却也并未再做什么直接的应答。

不比平日正式的武家茶席那般讲究礼仪，而只是单纯地想要通过饮茶来消除疲惫感，一切尽皆从简。没有幽雅的茶室，阴沉的天色和空荡而有些陈旧的房间反而平添了一丝侘寂。三成自庭中樱花树上折下花势正盛的一枝，插在空置的竹制花入里。家康看着摆弄残枝的三成的手指，心中五味杂陈。  
那毕竟是双乍看上去美好而干净，却曾为了恩顾与霸业而不惜浸透鲜血的殉凶之手。加上稍稍拽起袖口时，裸露出的一截手腕和胳臂。优雅，却总是动作迅猛，像是误入花间，又匆忙探出头来寻找主人的白隼，璞玉般的翎羽上还沾着猎物的血痕。

“看这天色……你说明天会不会下雨。”  
“不用担心，庭中那些东西有油纸罩住。”  
“嗯。”  
“对了，你还没说我明天什么时候动手比较合适。”  
“……”家康的脸上一瞬间闪过愕然，他意识到三成要选择亲手取他性命，继而表情却又回复了平稳，甚至还有一丝获得了安心的感觉。“既然是你全权处理此事，就都交给你来定。在你能感受到，接受到我的这份决心的那一刻就好。”  
“好吧。”

不仅是家康，连三成自己说完，看着家康的神色也颇感意外。不如说这样的言辞就已经无意中表示了三成自己的决心。此外便多言无益了。作为一个曾经万分决绝地抛弃自己，事到如今却又如此干脆地委身于自己的人，家康留给了自己数个无解的谜题。

“我喝完了，多谢款待。”  
“那么，明天见。”

三成放下茶碗，头也不回地走向门口。家康站在廊下，直到三成的背影消失在视野中，才回到方才的席间，并未马上开始收拾使用过的茶具，只是在炉前安坐，再为自己斟上一杯。天色已然昏暗，夜风萧萧，和着茶勺的轻微声响，寂寞深沉之意绵延无尽。  
平日里的茶席过后，主人便该思索着一旦过去，便再也不会重演的今日种种，对于一期一会怀着珍惜之情。而现下却算得上是一期一会、余情残心之极致中的极致了吧。这荆棘之路早就不容回头，明日的帷幕张开之时，他便要在此献上他最后的人生。

——正如茶人所谓，放下茶器时，心境当如与恋人离别之时的余韵。

9

那么，是时候做最后的准备了。  
家康穿过房间进入汤殿。先前三成命人清扫了这里，并在临走前备好热水，也是一处陈旧却也显得清爽的所在。他点上灯，脱掉衣服和足袋，见贴身的布料仍然沾上了些自己的血迹，思考片刻，便还是未揭掉身上的绷带，就将热水注入盛着冷水中的桶中，调整好水温，而后将身体没入水里。四周一片寂静，只剩下水波拍打着他矫然而刻有伤痕的躯体，发出柔和的声响。热水和蒸腾的热气包裹着全身，令他一直紧绷着的神经渐趋放松。  
……  
本是提醒着自己因为腹中空虚，只做完基本的清洗就好，不可在这里久坐，却又仿佛忽然从梦境醒转一样，发现不知何时，眼角竟忽然发酸。  
是……哭了吗？我……？在这种地方？  
家康不知所措地摸着自己的眼角。水的热气令他的脸颊添了份绯色。或许是这副躯体也随着主人的心一样，早就变得极度自律。就算这宅邸之内其实没有别人，也直到能够把泪尽数没入水中的时候，才会肆意表现出最为本能的情绪。  
他用满是伤迹的手捂住了脸，感到原先暴起的皮肤被水浸软，继而是泪水带来了些微刺痛感。确实，回头再想的时候，便发觉身上的情绪确实有些太沉重了。未能实现理想的不甘？功亏一篑的憾恨？无颜面对同伴们的愧疚？赤手空拳仍沾满鲜血的苦痛？不停吐出谎言的罪恶感？隐藏本心的疲惫？信义不能两全的矛盾？背叛重要的友人的——  
……  
不对，现在至少还是能够认为，自己又重新选择了旧友吧。如果他能接受自己的劝说，那么也算是对得起自己的本怀……一定是这样，一定是这样的……

无论如何，自己能做到的，就只有这种程度而已。现在也是该彻底和这些情绪告别的时候，一想到此，甚至从绝望之中生出些寡淡的解脱感。  
他奋力摇摇头，从水里站起身来。

沐浴已毕，家康用新的绷带扎好伤口，燃了香，重又披衣坐回桌前。他点上灯摆开笔砚，取出三成白天留下的纸张，抽出一张白纸试着写了写，由于方才热水的浸润，手没那么颤抖了，运笔也安稳了许多。于是他抓紧时间，起了绝笔的草稿，而后重又工整地誊抄一遍，便将草稿就着灯火烧了。  
继而他取出三成留下的藤笺，看着上面的淡彩，出神半晌。  
那么，最后写点什么给三成吧。

10

“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……家康。”  
“……”  
“喂，家康。”  
“……”  
“家康！！！”  
“啊啊啊万分抱歉！恕我有失迎接……等等，就你一个人来？没有其他人？”

昨夜家康将礼服结束整齐，熏香已毕，最后再去检查一遍自己写的东西，将其塞进信袋之后，想再去看看庭中的样子，却因为困倦，倚靠在门口就这样睡着了。  
外面正下着微雨，淅淅沥沥之声与三成的呼喊一并传来。似乎回到了尚在丰臣旗下时，被对方抱怨贪睡的清晨。

“是的，只有我。其他人不会来碍事。”  
“这样吗，是想把我的决心独占掉吗，三成。那么就请好好思考我先前的话吧。”  
“你这人可真是……”

三成的身影在雨中更显得缥缈。他也换了一身庄重的穿着。淡银底色的肩衣和袴，上有紫色凤凰与宝相花纹，下面露出黑色袖子。他日常爱用的无名刀悬在腰间，下绪已然被雨水所濡湿。方才他已经在廊下站了许久，无言地注视着家康酣然的睡颜，暗自感叹着亏他在这种时间这种地方都能睡得这么香。

难道是因为，他在等待我吗……？  
昨晚的三成却辗转难眠。虽然也已经开始在心中说服自己这不是为将者应有的作风，然而毕竟平日里睡眠就浅，又有一忙起来就忘了饮食睡眠的坏毛病，原本还经常被家康和吉继提醒，不过现在家康已是死罪之身，吉继因着太阁与军师的暗示，也像其他暂无要事的武将那样，暂时没能来三成府上拜访。  
三成最终还是只过了约莫一个时辰，便再也无法继续睡眠。他起身来到自宅的庭中，只一遍遍重复着，预演着挥刀的动作。直至天色将明，这才回去更衣。现下他看到家康奇妙的睡姿，也不禁想到，这人总算也有如此不像“大将”的时候。

“那么，今日有何要事？”  
“你……咳！咳咳！”三成强压被对方的无意识催促所撩起的无名火，刻意清清嗓子，从怀中掏出断罪书来。话音趋于平淡，如同投石于井，波纹渐消。家康见三成取出文书，便也马上爬起来，改为挺身正坐的姿势。  
“叛臣，德川家康。包藏异心，枉顾昔日效忠之誓，背信弃义，祸乱纲纪，拥兵自重，骄横恣肆至极。念其诚愿独担罪责之勇，准予切腹之许可，以全名誉。余众之罪，一概不究。”  
“谨受此命。”

家康从顺地匍匐在他面前行礼。三成看着原先的一国之主在自己的目光下这般受命，明明马上能够取其性命，心中却全无快意，空虚感渐趋膨胀。上一次见他做出这种姿势已经不知是多久以前的事了，上一次见他穿着这般华服郑重行礼，还是和自己一道参加筵席之时，作为双腕，在秀吉大人的面前……  
这个人真是令人无奈。他用他的死选择了自己，也用死彻底拒绝了自己。三成不自觉地用自己最终能够做到的些微小事来传达着自己纯粹的情绪，但他无论如何也无法收到来自家康的纯粹的返答。

“最后可有余言？”  
“……是，就在此处。”  
家康犹疑片刻，还是将花笺展开，对上三成再次感到讶异的目光，悠然将和歌吟诵出来。

无法断言  
吹落繁花的春风春雨  
全无哀惜之心

“……你想说的，永远都是这种东西吗。”  
“是啊……另外，绝命书还放在屋里，你杀我之后再去取吧。”  
“……”

未及三成再回答，家康却先起身走入了雨幕之中。

庭中已背靠花树设下帷幕，还有白绢屏风叠在一旁。地面铺着草席，上面又覆以两层白毛毡，三成在去叫醒家康之前，才刚刚将防雨的油纸除去，此时毛毡上面却又积了少量雨水，踏在上面便能感到有些微水流涌出。因着风雨的吹袭，还有些许花瓣零落其间。

“一国之主最后的舞台吗，算得上风雅，就是观客少了点。”  
“我会把你身死之时的样貌就这么刻在眼中的。这难道不够吗？”  
“不仅仅是足够而已，更是……求之不得。”  
“……”  
“那么，为我挥动这刀刃吧，三成。”  
“开什么玩笑？！”  
“抱歉抱歉，确实是玩笑，不过真的很想说一次这样的话试试看。”  
“哼，随你的便吧。”三成再一次压下因为“不敬”引起的怒火，仍然致以冷淡如雨的回答，却暗自思忖，今日没有让其他下属随行，也确实是对的。

家康在白毡上屈膝坐定，略整衣襟。三成递给他一个白瓷酒盏，取过酒壶为他斟满，家康仰起脖子一气饮干，三成便再度满上。两盏饮罢，他的眼神渐趋明朗，脸颊似乎泛起些彤云之色。三成再将酒盏取走，便又不自觉地碰到对方的手。触及这些虽然失去力量，却尚且温暖的手指……这便是最后一次了吧。  
家康回味了一番口中热气与余香，在花下痛饮美酒，像是参加盛宴一样的做法啊……不过现下不再身处昔日花宴，而是只余二人的饯别之仪。既然无法推杯共饮，怀念之情再也无甚意义。作为介错人，以防差池，三成是并不能饮酒的。

三成再度将手中之物推到家康面前。  
是放置在三方之上的，被奉书纸所包裹的短刀。三成自己也将无名刀出鞘，刃鸣之声短暂地划破雨空。虽然刀身已沾染了水雾，他仍旧一手持刀，一手自木桶中汲水洗刀。周遭湿润的空气反而显得刀刃愈发鲜亮，隐约现出虹色的光彩。家康盯着面前的短刃出神片刻，听得三成的声音传来。

“准备如何了。”  
“是……早已做好觉悟。”  
“那么，请开始吧。”  
“就拜托你了。”  
“啊啊。”

三成将洗刀用的木勺放下，勺柄和水面相碰，在颓败的庭院中，发出一声和竹制惊鹿之声相仿的鸣响。他重新提了刀来到家康面前站定。家康见他过来，便先将肩衣解开分为两片，反向拉到腰下，用双膝压住来保持姿势。又从右至左将小袖和下着衣也褪去，上身彻底暴露在微雨中。他用双手按了按自己的腹部，思及战斗之时，精强厚实的肌骨更耐得住伤痛，而今这却得让他不巧多费一番工夫也未可知。  
呼……虽说是春雨，却也有些冷啊，冷气似乎要从新伤直钻到血液中去。他左手取过短刀，将其稳举到与额同高，向面前的三成轻轻垂首示意。余光触及刀光，便又勾起无谓的想法来。  
——这样也已经算是对得起尚且活着的同伴，现在是时候去泉下，向因为自己而死去的人们赔罪了。

三成看到那具毫无遮掩的躯体时，一时却有些恍惚感。在往昔的夜晚，他也曾和那双尚且没有这么多伤迹的胳膊纠缠在一处，做着柔软的美梦。继而他轻轻摇头，为什么在这般严肃的场合，会没来由想到轻佻之情？但是这份想法却似在冷雨中忽然冒出了令人眷恋的温热气息，遮蔽了白隼原本锐利的双眼。  
现在想来，家康的战装束本就是露着腹部的——那是在自古以来的观念中，存有人的灵魂之地。不知道他是否确实有着，以这样的行为证明自己腹中坦荡无恶念的想法，然而现在也无从问起了。

——是的，我痛恨着自己的无力。

三成稍不留神，险些未察觉家康已经将短刀用双手握紧，自左腹猛地刺了下去。刀刃没入血肉的噗呲一声才将他重新拽回现实。  
“唔……！”  
剧痛一瞬间如海潮扑来，家康咬紧牙关，额上顿时渗出冷汗。他压抑着声音，心中却暗叫不妙。糟了，竟刺得过深了！半是平日里徒手惯了，没想到去控制膂力，半是高估了这身体的坚韧程度。  
“呼……哈啊……”  
——绝不能现在就倒下啊……三成……还在看着我……！  
实在是始料未及，这境况也像人生一般，一旦出手，便再不能收刀了。他发出粗重的呼吸声，嘴角溢出血丝，身体因为疼痛不受控制地弓起，不停发颤，伤口汩汩涌出的血液片刻就将纸卷和双手染成鲜红，他也只得单凭着毅力继续引刀，留下一道平整的深伤，甚至感到自刀尖传来的肠腑崩摧的微妙触感。  
——还没结束吗……！还不能……！  
家康的脑海中终于只剩下了这样的念头，再怎么沉稳的思虑，也不得不彻底屈服于痛觉的恣睢。然而手上的动作却仍未停止。他从身体中艰难地抽出刀，又再次将其从先前伤口的上方捅进腹内。  
“呜！”  
然而在终于忍不住从唇边溢出些许痛呼之后，他顿觉天旋地转，痛觉竟像是应着自己的呼声般猝然退潮。家康在这世上看到的最后的东西，正是取了自己性命的那把无名刀，像染血的纯白羽毛般，怆然坠落在雨水之中。

11

片刻之间，三成的眼前便映入了天崩地摧般的剧变。  
那个他本认为压根不会轻易被击败的友人和强敌，因为以利刃自戕，而露出他此前从未见过、且难以形容的狰狞神态，原本明朗的眼睛此时目眦欲裂，横眉切齿仿佛困兽犹斗。三成在错愕间无意识地开始运移起思绪，这就是逐渐踏入死亡的疯狂姿态吗，为了愚蠢的理由甘愿自灭，死不旋踵……然而明明是这样，家康全身反而散发出强烈的威压感，比起他身在战阵那般有过之而无不及，似是成为暴雨中的漩涡，要将自己彻底吸进去，无法脱身。  
直到受伤的大将终于忍不住从唇边吐出气力将尽的哀声，三成这才如梦方醒，疾奔到他身后，像昨夜反复设想的那般，不负自己百战练磨出的剑术，果决而精准地挥出一刀。  
紫电过处，家康的身体如同突然被切断所有丝线的傀儡般，重重向前倒伏在潮湿的白毡上，激起一阵水声。死亡时激烈的动作与情绪波动，尽数化为残留一时的痉挛，然而这生命的余波也只消片刻就消散殆尽了。  
方才的漩涡激流，转瞬间变为阴霾笼罩下的全无波澜的水面。因着转变委实过于猝然，三成不由自主地松开紧握住刀的手。

“仓啷——”  
“哈……哈……呼……”  
三成深吸口气，强压下原本愈发急促的呼吸，俯身捡起无名之刀。刀身仍然是熟悉的银光满溢的模样，然而这次它所吸的却是故友之血，刃上绯红令三成不由皱眉。他再去看倒在地上的家康时，却发现从那具身体里汩汩而出的血泊，也正如同渐渐凋谢的花云般，赤红之色在周遭的雨水中晕染开去，有三两花瓣缀落其间。三成立于残樱之下，出神地看了这血之花树半晌。身经百战，见惯血肉残肢飞散的他，还是头一次这样良久注目着一具尸体。  
他等待片刻，终于真切地意识到，方才还向自己显露出果决之姿的那个人，现在已经确实不会再动弹了，那颗头颅曾在战阵骄傲地昂起，也曾在他面前温柔地低垂。而今也只是如同被骤雨打落的大朵非时之花般，在一旁无言静默着。

“哼……斩首之伤，果然和你很相称。家康。”

三成将刀入鞘，转身取来检视与收殓所需之物，而后展开屏风，将自己和家康的尸体遮掩起来。仿佛构成了时间与轮回之外，只属于两个人的纯白茧房。  
他伸手触碰到家康的肩头，把身体翻过来查看正面的情况。而后捡起首级，借助方才洗刀用的勺柄，将其又插回身体上去。手上传来的沉重感、潮湿感、偏冷的温度，以及竹柄插进血肉中去的粘腻声音，无一不让三成顿觉陌生和不快。  
家康自己的血已经倒灌进他双手的创口中，他左手仍紧紧握住短刀，未曾松开。两臂上也有些血迹，细看之时，见是最后一战所受之创又因为过分使力而迸裂开去。三成费了很大力气才掰开那些已经僵硬的手指。他将短刀取走，又忍不住托了托那条昔日自己曾枕着入眠过的左臂，现下坦然却无力的样子令他很快就又缩回了手。  
真是个莫名其妙的人，为了贯彻所谓的理想，明明选择扔掉长枪，徒手立于战场，最终仍然拿起利刃结束了自己的生命。  
——而且似乎忽然就变得下手不知轻重了。

三成的目光继续向下移转，落在家康刚刚自伤所留下的深痕。不仅仅是割破皮肉的程度，破碎的脏腑已经开始溢出。雨水与鲜血杂糅一处，污染着锦衣花袂原本的光彩。那伤口的深度确实超乎了三成的想象。他将手伸过去，再次触到家康的肚腹时，竟隐约感到一丝畏惧，在他心中好像有什么冰雪砌作的高楼，因这血迹残存的温度开始崩塌。  
家康敞开的腹内确实也和寻常人别无二致，除了血肉脏器再无他物。这却给了三成新的谜题。自己为什么，此前都对这样悲惨的事情视而不见呢？不管是自己流过的血还是他人失掉的命，都不放在眼里……  
不对……习得文武之才，在战阵奔突，双手沾满鲜血，斩杀一切敢于阻挡的敌人，不就是为了报答秀吉大人的再造之恩？以往幼小无力的自己被人孤立，遭人践踏，一无所有，诅咒着这个混乱的世界……这空虚的心中一旦得到了来自秀吉大人和半兵卫大人的温情，眼中便再容不下他物。既然只有他们向困境中的自己伸出援手，自己生存的全部意义，就是为了丰臣的忠义，为了实现他们无比伟大的，富国强兵的愿望，而在这条荆棘与鲜血之道上狂奔。这又有什么错！  
今日杀死作为叛臣的故友，不也是为了丰臣军的未来吗？自己不也曾希望这个丑陋的叛徒，在自己刀下流尽最后一滴血吗？！  
为什么……为什么而今在这雨中，他有种硬生生被逼停了一瞬的错觉。

“此身只为秀吉大人而活，你也是丰臣的一员，也理当这样做。”  
“你在说什么呢三成，我希望……你能为了你自己活下去。”  
“……我还以为你会理解我的心。算了，你也不会懂。”

他想起他们初见时的话不投机。  
或许那故友后来真的理解了，可是到头来，自己又能理解他到何种程度？他又是否当真为他自己而活？为他自己而死？  
他是将一切承担到最后的大将。自己将来可能也会是。

“无关对丰臣的忠义，我面对这种事……确实伤心了。这是种罪过吗？你是想要告诉我这样的事吗？家康。”  
然而家康已经再也不会回答他了，只有春雨无可挽回地冲刷着他在三成掌心留下的余温。三成在他身边单膝触地，用惯使利刃的白皙右手，轻轻合拢那双失去光芒却仍然未瞑的眼睛。

是了，再等待已经毫无意义。  
三成轻叹口气，取来水桶，用手拭给家康擦去身上残留的血迹。他仍然美丽的双手如历经长旅跋涉般，经行过对方的身体，无论脸庞还是喉咙，无论胳臂还是前胸，熟悉的轮廓和触感像是要拖他一并坠入虚妄的昔日梦境，而体表的低温却在警告着，抗拒着，强硬地驱赶着他重回人世。毕竟三成也还记得，以往那个人的体温总是比他自己的要暖上些许，曾一起出阵的冬日，能被他握住自己的手，贴在他身上取暖的时节，算来也比这春雨之中要暖和得多。  
清理那双被染成鲜红的手尤其费了一番工夫，三成拿着手拭，握着家康的手指，仔细擦拭了每个残留着血的缝隙，或许那里还存留着什么被这拳头击倒的人的怨念也未可知。他想他大概这辈子也忘不掉这鲜血的腥味了。  
继而三成从箱中取出白绢，将家康腹部的伤口严密地扎紧，将他原先穿着的礼服彻底褪去，换上纯白色的经帷子，系好绢质的手甲和脚绊，再用白绢覆盖一层。是时候接受了，若要完成前往净土的长旅，锦衣华服对他也无甚用处。  
待到几乎所有的伤痕都被白绢所掩盖，三成这才重又打开屏风，四下看了看外面被雨水、落花和残血缠绕着的庭院。他又一次将家康横抱起来，用余光看着对方仿佛沉沉睡去的脸，走到院子的角落去。在那些樱树的其中一棵下面，正停放着事先备好的棺箱。三成将遗体尽量小心地置放在棺中，然而还是被他的手以及家康的遗体和木头相碰的声音所触动。他有些笨拙地摆弄着家康已经开始僵硬的身体，终于摆成了敷座而坐的所谓成佛之姿，再回头取来那把短刀擦拭干净，包裹起来放在他身旁，最后深深看了故友一眼，合上了棺盖。

“那么，永别了。……家康。”

12  
三成再度返回空荡荡的宅邸中，廊下回荡着他一个人的急促脚步声。他走到几案边，抓起家康留下的文书袋来查看，见是两封书信，一封是自己见惯的公文模样，另一封上却清晰地写着自己的名字。  
“致三成”  
三成心下一颤，并未马上拆开家康单独写给自己的信，只是将其慌乱地又取两层白纸裹住，揣在怀中。继而他展开那封例行公事的书信，本打算草草看几眼便罢，然而看着看着，不觉又取了一张纸开始誊抄起上面的内容。毕竟这绝命之书的原件最终也是要上交的。

“——秀吉公之所为，令人受教良多。已彻底反省背弃誓言、忤逆旧主之事。而今唯有一死以报。”  
“——无论如何，罪责在我一人，还望秀吉公不计前嫌，赐以厚恩，为我旧领之臣民留得生路。如此，则家康死可瞑目矣。”  
“——我亦不愿旧领之人总记挂着我身死之事，为此所扰，无法安心度日。若交接领地之时生变，可将此书示人，劝其静心安居。”

毫不意外，满篇尽皆是这样的言辞。三成奋笔将内容抄录完毕，把书信重新收入袋中时，听得外面喧闹，原是亲信部将们已经按照约定的时刻赶来协助。三成则大步走到外面去与他们会面。

“三成大人！……您……”  
“怎么。”  
“这……” 部将看到他阴森的神色，想说的话竟一时无法吐出。  
“别磨蹭！还不快按我先前交代的去办！快点！！！”  
“是……是！”

士卒们便将家康的棺椁抬出门放在车上，运往寺院，为下葬做最后的准备。三成则上马跟在一旁。雨云仍未散去，碾过道路的马蹄和车轮发出颇为干净却也杂乱的声响。虽然由于阴雨，街上行人不多，然而人们无一不瞠目驻足，注视着搬运灵柩的朴素行列。  
三成心中烦乱，却也未曾留意那些讶异的目光，直到他最终抵达寺院为止。

“三成，这次辛苦了。”  
“秀、秀吉大人？！半兵卫大人？！”三成着实因这威严的声音吃了一惊，急忙下马，近前行礼。  
原是秀吉与半兵卫前日接了三成汇报的事项，特来寺院查看情况。二人立于气派的山门前，只着深色便装，半兵卫围着藤色围巾，遮住脖颈和下颌。秀吉则肩披羽织，手举朱红色大伞为自己和半兵卫遮雨。  
“不肖三成，已经……将背叛丰臣之徒斩灭！！”  
“三成，做得很好！但是仍然不足。”  
“是啊，不得不说，对三成君还是有些失望……”  
“秀吉大人！半兵卫大人！这是为何！”  
面对三成有些憔悴而焦急的神情，秀吉面上仍然波澜不惊，没有意外之色，半兵卫则皱起眉头，长叹一声。  
“三成君，咳咳，明明是在寺院这种清净之地，你……你甚至没有更衣吗？你的头上肩上落着花瓣，身上还……沾满了罪臣之血。”  
“什……？！”  
“而且还是这般被雨淋得透湿的样子就来了……这是要置丰臣的威仪于何地？”  
半兵卫的言辞本不凌厉，拧起的眉头中除却失望也透着些哀怜，然而这话音却如同利刃般没入三成的耳朵。三成低头看去，见自己今日竟还穿了浅色的衣袴，上面沾了大片家康的血，已经失去了那份鲜红，连带将凤凰的纹样染成赤黑的幽冥之鸟。他受此指摘，一时急火攻心，差点失去平衡，最终还是紧紧握拳，没有往后倒去。  
自己就因为那个已死之人，居然忘了如此重要的事！！  
“这么看来，你今天想必是没有派遣任何人帮你。”  
“这……我……万分抱歉……啊啊……”  
半兵卫大人仍然看透了自己。三成垂着头，几乎被悔恨自失和窘迫感压倒，此时竟一句完整的话也说不出。  
“那么回到正题，既然如此就让我来做检视役吧。把棺材打开。”  
“半兵卫大人？不不，怎么能让您做这等卑下的……”  
“快点。打开。”  
然而半兵卫报以不容置疑的口吻。  
“是……是！”

三成吩咐手下重新开启棺盖，半兵卫近前去看，见家康仍是坐在棺中，安然闭目，面上血色尽失，周身被死装束和白绢包覆，半兵卫目之所及皆是纯白，不见一点血迹。然而尚有一瓣薄樱色的落花停留在家康额前。  
“原本我以为我会是那个丰臣盛世初临之际，于花荫下静静入眠的人……想不到却连这种事，都会被你这样原本很有希望的后辈抢先一步呢……家康君。”  
半兵卫对着死去的家康兀自低语，而后回头看了看浑身是血的三成，转身离开看棺边。

“家康死前可有什么其他表示？” 这次是秀吉发话。  
“曾修绝命书一封，先前已差人送过去了，待二位大人回城查阅。”  
“嗯，其他方面倒是完成得不错……”  
“然而在街市和寺院被人看到这副模样，到底还是，需要好好反省一下啊，三成君。”  
“是……！听候二位大人的吩咐！无论何等处罚，不肖三成，都愿意接受！！” 三成在二人面前单膝跪地，身上的衣服再次被地面的积水所污染。  
三成君，不用那么紧张……半兵卫这样想着，终于没说出口，只是回头看向秀吉。“就让他回去闭门思过，不知你意下如何。”  
“就这样做吧。三成。接下来交给寺院的人吧。你姿态这般狼狈，再进入寺院不合适。罚你即刻返回自己的居城，谨慎一月，在此期间，白天不得擅自外出，与人接触。”  
“是！定会遵从二位大人之命，好好反省！”

三成起身策马而去。并肩的霸王与军师则遥遥望着他的背影在雨中淡去。  
“三成君已经很努力去完成这个试炼了。……这么说三成君其实一直都很努力呢。”  
“这就是家康令人发疯，令人狂乱的大罪。若是三成此后能从中彻底脱离也就罢了。然而关键是，他得凭借自己的力量做到这件事。”  
“不过，如果我们当初调整一下行事方式的话，或许家康君就不会反叛了也未可知。”  
“哼。这便是丰臣双腕的终局吗……想也没有用。外面毕竟偏冷，我们回去吧，半兵卫。”  
“走吧，秀吉。”

13  
三夜未曾安眠，又兼浑浑噩噩淋了一天的雨，三成一路驰回居城，踉跄着下马，便发现自己毫不意外地发起高烧来。某种意义上，他也可说是充分利用了被罚闭门不出的时间来养病，连日卧床不起，时醒时睡。  
那晚接待了医者，备下药剂。府上的侍女端来药碗，正要侍候着将将坐起的三成服下，然而她刚把药送到三成嘴边，却见他正死死地盯着碗中液体，呼吸逐渐急促。  
“大人，您这是……？我这就去叫医生……”  
“不必！”  
“这……？”  
“无碍，稍等，我这就将药喝了……”  
三成伸出右手抚着胸口。方才想必是病体之中思绪混乱，引起了幻觉。他看着碗中摇荡的药汤，一瞬间竟似成了赤黑的血液之色，药味也几乎变为那股熟悉的血腥气。  
他努力暗示着自己必须喝药，忍住反胃凑到碗边，屏住呼吸，大口将药饮干。然而由于急于吞咽，唇边溢出的汤汁仍然滴在了衣襟上。  
“……啊！”  
“三成大人？您不要紧吧？”  
“……没事。”三成抓住被子，本该线条温和的双手青筋暴突，终于忍住了要将碗掀翻的冲动。他狠狠摇头，想要甩脱当初意识到血染襟袖所带来的惊愕与不快。半兵卫指摘他的言辞似乎仍然如同利刃插在耳边尚未拔出。虽然语气绵柔，三成自己却无法停止自责。明明只是更衣的小事，为什么自己就能彻底忘在脑后？！  
继而他又一次想起在雨中，在初次意识到家康确实已死的那瞬间。正是心中无故的痛楚占据了一部分用以思考的精力，像根刺一样留在了心脏的肉里，把他的幻觉都剜出血。三成一想到此，背上不由得冷汗直渗。然而浑身的汗消退之时，他竟觉得病躯稍稍轻松了些。  
这就是所谓“羁绊的力量吗”。确实很强，确实很可怕，确实令人发狂。  
然而，三成渐渐萌生了想要继续抓握住这样看似虚幻的实感的想法。如果它当真有着这样的力量的话……为什么不试试掌握住呢。如果能够做到接受它，克服它，驯服它，将它握在手中，才真正能让那个人哑口无言吧。如果它这么猖狂，我日后得闲，便偏要试上一试。  
这样想来，就算真正饮下鲜血也无所谓了。之后饮药之际也偶有目睹鲜血的幻觉，但三成没再抗拒，而是慢慢试着与之共处，好像在自己的血液中试图驯养什么不羁的猛兽。  
——是的，家康的血，家康的这条命，都已经是我的东西了。

白天时三成无法与他人来往，这一月之间，吉继与左近便常在晚上登门探病。左近有什么情绪皆写在眼眉之间，此时记挂主君，担忧心痛自不必提，发梢都无暇打理，如同本来立起的犬耳低垂一般。吉继原本只觉得德川这家伙，将死之际终究还是做了件人事，替半兵卫省去了亲自考验三成的麻烦、多增他几年阳寿也未可知。然而没曾想自己这个不知何时会不治的病人，这样一来居然还要给三成探病。他见三成病势湍急，总是默默紧握双拳，也不由得在绷带之下眉头深锁。

“刑部……左近……你们都还在……”  
“你开始变了啊。三成。虽然只有那么一点点。”  
“我……我怎么了……”  
“你在忍。”  
“你这是……也在指摘我吗，刑部。”  
“为什么这么讲？哦……原来如此，原来如此吗。”吉继以手托腮，似是明白了什么，吐出意味深长的话音。“虽然我其实不大想承认，不过，这似乎也不算是一件坏事。”  
“……”  
“前提是，身体垮了可就前功尽弃了。”  
“我……我身上的温度还在，我不会变得冰冷的，不会……绝不会随便抛下你们不管的。”三成的身体连日间忽冷忽热，时而如灼灼日光之下，时而如凄风冷雨之间。明明已死之人的身体已经彻底冷掉了，自己却似被业火燃着一般。不觉便说出了这般言辞。  
“哦……可真是一句，新鲜的好话啊，三成。” 

左近却不明就里，返回自宅的路上还在和吉继抱怨着。  
“就说为什么三成大人连这种事都要亲力亲为！而且还害他自己劳累生病！我不觉得这有什么用啊！”  
“……左近。”  
“哈？”  
“没看出这事情有什么用的话，你到底还是欠火候。以及最后那句话，不要让三成听见。”  
“好吧，我其实只是见不得三成大人遭罪而已……”

14  
熬过十数日，总算病势已消，身体轻快起来。五感回复，便觉禁足之中的白昼安静之至，仿佛能听见阳光落地之声。  
他想起还有一件重要的事。——家康留下的信。当时三成拖着病躯回城之际，便先趁无人注意，将那书信锁在柜子中，才去令部将找医师前来。  
现下虽是白日，但禁闭之身反而给三成提供了方便，让他不必担心被访客意外发现自己的秘密。他取了钥匙将抽屉打开，看见大纸团仍然皱巴巴躺在箱底，不觉松一口气，将其取出，拆掉外面因为浸水而彻底褶皱的纸，露出内部的书信。  
三成深吸一口气，将外层的白纸扔回抽屉，拿了信回到被窝里坐着，将其慢慢展平。由于取信时的慌乱和一路疾驰的颠簸，信纸上也留下了密密匝匝的深痕，还好并不影响阅读。毕竟那是往昔处理军务时，三成十分熟悉的字迹，只是比起昔日多了些许急躁感，有些笔画多少偏离了既定的轨迹。

拜启

春寒花冷之时，望君珍重。

于我而言，这几日是死期，于你却不过是长旅中的一站。你总是回望过去，珍惜过去。要说把这件事完全忘掉可能不现实，但我希望它能成为你的助力，而非阻碍。很抱歉，我也就到此为止了，我对不住你的那些所作所为委实太多。愿你能够找到比我更优秀、能够长伴左右的友人。

料想你也是初次遭逢这般变故，需要好好休养身心。只是我也猜不到此事对你的影响能到何种程度，也无法再宽慰你了。从今往后，我的事对你而言，应该会变成必须秘而不宣的存在。要忍住不谈会很辛苦，感到疲倦时，不若发展一些能够消遣和放松的爱好。

衷心希望你不要因为这件事止步不前，而是放眼这个国家和其中人民的未来，与更多杰出之人结下友谊，一起守护天下。到了真正登高远望之时，你或许会产生和现下截然不同的想法，会真正意识到生命的可贵与脆弱。虽然这样又会被你认为是傲慢之词，我毕竟充分相信你能够扫平一切艰险，但这世间的战火与苍生的命运，确实是我到死也放不下的事。

你最后的这些温情厚意，我早就无以为报，但还是请容我发自内心地致以感谢。虽有过往种种，事到如今我仍然认为，曾与你结下的羁绊一直都是我无可替代的骄傲。  
谢谢你。

家康

“……嘁！”  
那家伙直到最后还是写着这般痴人痴语，还在说着体谅旁人的话。既然如此又何必当初选择背叛呢？——为了不让更多人被战祸波及？就只是这种，虚无缥缈的理由？何况他的叛离不也引起了新的战争吗！  
而且，这般语气竟像是在慰劳自己、在可怜自己一般？！  
三成看罢，发觉自己手心的汗又将信纸洇湿了些许。他也料想自己读了信未免会有些情绪起伏，才坐在被子里展信，没曾想过了十数日，这心中被激起的余波仍然未曾消减。他一拳锤在了被子上，又甩甩手，感到似乎应该冷静下来。往日因为家康的言辞而出离愤怒之时，三成有时候会控制不住而出手打人。但现在他的怒火也全无真正能够发泄之处了。

三成将书信重新展平叠好，揣在怀里，而后以被子蒙头昼寝。毕竟天色尚早，连被子的缝隙中都能透进些许微弱的光线。

15

总算到了禁足期满之时，三成休养生息已毕，便抖擞精神，装束一番，重新前往大坂。正待独自进入御殿拜谒之时，却被一个清朗的声音叫住。  
“三成君。这边来。”  
“半兵卫大人……！”

半兵卫不去大广间，却领他进入旁边的一间书院，这书院为半兵卫日常所用，平日里一应几案、柜架、花器等陈设典雅华贵，洒金障子上绘着风格精细的城池和云朵。不过和大坂城的整体风格相比，也不算很张扬。场合并不那般郑重，无需动用金碧辉煌的大广间时，半兵卫也会选择在此接待三两来客。然而今日三成面露诧异，因为这房间中堆着几个箱箧，占用了些许能落脚的地方。

“半兵卫大人，这是……？”  
“坐吧三成，这几天过得可好？身心恢复得如何？”半兵卫却暂时没有直接回答，而是自顾自落座，将身子如同猫儿一般伸展开，舒服地斜倚在雕刻着竹叶纹的胁息上，问候起三成来。  
“是，已经准备万全，马上可以继续之前耽误的事务。我一定加倍努力，补上进度。”三成则坐得笔挺，有如白竹。  
“如此甚好。这么说你也没能赶上家康君的葬礼和对德川的领地交接一事。”  
“……是。”  
“现下一切都已办妥，非常顺利。哦，以及抄没家康君的私物财产，这也算稍稍帮了丰臣军一个忙。虽然他的私财比我预期的要少很多呢。”  
“……这样啊。”  
三成料想半兵卫仍在试探，纵有万般好奇和遗憾，也赌气般将其强压下去，若是真想知道什么，事后问问刑部和左近，或是其他部将亲信都未尝不可，独独自己在半兵卫大人面前，不可有什么闪失。继而他又想到，自己没去现场可能也是件好事。家康的葬礼在丰臣这般氛围之下，想必只能草草了事；自己浑身沾着家康之血，真去了三河恐怕少不了遭人暗算；至于分割财产就更加难以忍受，在诸多物欲导致的混乱暗流之中，若是忽然看到什么自己曾赠予他、或是曾经从他那里借用过的物品，继而勾起什么糟糕的回忆，可就很不妙了。  
三成想到此不禁在心中叹气。这样看来，他反倒应当感谢自己被雨淋出的这场病，以及秀吉和半兵卫塞给他的一个月禁闭。  
半兵卫指了指屋中堆放的物品。  
“这些都是以我的名义留下的，不过终归只是一部分。其中很多物品我自己也相当感兴趣，奈何我还有很多要务，已经没有多余精力去分给它们了。就赠给三成，作为我恭祝你病体痊愈的探病之礼。你可以差人过来尽数取走。”  
“这……多谢半兵卫大人！！”  
“另外秀吉还有些最后的收尾工作要做，有些只有他才能做到的事情。他还是想让我带点老生常谈给你。”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
“不是叫你完全不想过去，只是说过分沉浸于过去的人没有未来，如此而已。”  
“是。三成谨遵二位大人的指示。”

三成于下午回到自己在大坂的屋敷，差人将半兵卫所赠物品搬来，清点之后置于仓库。待到一切就绪，夜幕将至，他便独自提灯，在金色与红色粉尘般的余晖中打开半掩的木门。他将灯在一旁柱子上挂稳，走到那些箱箧面前。  
——确实，要忘掉实在是太难了。前有书信，后有遗物，明明已经道过永别，却还是这样纠缠不休。

三成开始小心地依次验看。起初的一个在启封的同时有些熟悉的香气传来，盛着些武具和日常用度。有胁差一把、似乎暗藏机巧的火绳铳一挺，尽皆是没有葵纹的朴素款式，不知是否为家康亲自所用，也或许是为训练士卒所备。还有件绣有菊桐纹的黑地羽织，华美高贵，却明显有着积灰的气息，像个不合时宜的残梦。此外还有了无生气的旧砚旧笔，其间甚至夹杂着两根未及丢弃的秃笔。三成再往下翻，便看见那日家康用过的香合，他并未打开这器皿，只是摇了摇，听见内里确实传来炼香的响动，又放回去了。

三成再开启其他的几个箱子，其中却尽是卷牍纸张。确实，若是重要的书籍文件，被军师大人索要去也全无唐突之处。他见纸张皆是熟悉的字迹，心头一动，细看却是佛经，又不由得大为扫兴，将其丢在一旁。

他最终随手拾起一本书，似是装订已久，书页微黄，还留有不少翻阅的痕迹，偶见朱笔留下的批注。三成皱眉细看，并不是他所熟悉的兵法要策。开篇便是“为君之道，必须先存百姓。”“兵行万里，岂得无劳于民？”，翻了几页又见“本支百世，传祚无穷。然而克终者鲜，败亡相继，其故何哉？”

——“遂以四海之尊，殒于匹夫之手，子孙殄绝，为天下笑，可不痛哉！”

啪——

书本落地，温吞的声响回荡在一片昏暗中。

16

——其故何哉？其故何哉？

那仿佛持续了千年的言灵，在三成还未能肯定它，表现出抗拒的时候，实际就已经顺着他若草色的眸子钻进心海的岩缝，在一片荒芜中扎下根，长成纠缠的藤蔓，开枝散叶。三成想对这满纸无稽之谈嗤之以鼻，却怎么也无法拂去来路不明的在意。  
直至今日，藤蔓逐渐开出朦胧的花穗，再回头看时，仿佛这一路走来，荆棘之道旁本就尽是花雾，自己只缘身在其中，未能察觉而已。一旦察觉，便感到今日月光与十年前的那晚似曾相识，那不是虚幻，正是大梦将醒的余韵和哀愁。

半兵卫大人在实现丰臣的天下一统两年之后，便燃尽了生命之火，因病故去。而秀吉大人接下来挥军渡海，却因为远离本土，辎重周转困难重重，战事逐渐陷入胶着，又兼劳民伤财，国内空虚，叛乱蜂起，最终丰臣军不得不撤回国境，几乎无功而返。负责接应撤军、操持军需的三成，深感疲倦之余，偶尔也会偷闲做些狂梦，假设故友仍能像往常那样，继续发展和献上他故乡的技术，和自己一道跨越广袤澄澈的异国之海，来输送粮秣和军械，想必也能轻松许多。  
——怎么可能呢。他身在丰臣伞下之时，早已上书数次，拼命反对这样的举措。  
大军疲敝，士气一落千丈，好容易重新驰骋海内，整顿全土，秀吉却因为过分驱使自身的力量，最终劳累成疾，一病不起。然而由于形势吃紧，三成只能痛苦地选择暂时秘不发丧，直至自己率众奋斗，将国力军力重新回复到足以控制全土的那一刻为止。  
峣峣易折，强极则损，哪怕是绝对的力量，不加节制，也终归有用尽的时刻。  
忍痛处理完一切残局，三成才终于能从自己的泪海中浮上水面换气。十数年来他日渐磨损了棱角，洗脱了暴戾征尘，又送别了自己所敬爱的主君与恩人。最终发现故友的遗赠之中，原是那些泛黄故纸上不祥之至的描述，占据了最鲜活持久的部分。  
“丰臣的未来……就交予你来守护，三成……”  
一次又一次面对着重要之人逐渐失去温度的感觉。恸哭和赌咒发誓皆用尽了，在那些守灵的不眠长夜中，三成默默想着那句“人终有一死”，面对着秀吉和半兵卫的牌位，抱紧他唯一的所有物，那是华丽而易碎的珍宝——如灯火般摇曳不定的，丰臣天下的嘱托，被如履薄冰的惶恐团团围困。这甚至将他无比尊敬的主君最后留下的声音都冲淡。

“兵凶战危，圣人所慎。”  
“统一寰宇，甲兵强锐，风行万里，威动殊俗，一旦举而弃之，尽为他人之有。岂恶天下之治安，不欲社稷之长久，故行桀虐，以就灭亡哉？”  
“每事皆自决断，虽则劳神苦形，未能尽合于理。以日继月，乃至累年，乖谬既多，不亡何待？”  
“数战数胜，数胜则主骄，数战则民疲，不亡何待？”

——不亡何待？不亡何待？不亡何待？

“闭嘴！！我不相信！！！”  
“唰——”  
三成自顾自从腰间拔出利刃，想将这可恶的声响驱散，却发觉自己也不过是站在空荡荡的大坂城的庭院中，夜已深沉，四下却灯火未熄，人们仍在各自忙碌。  
若要真正驱散这迷雾，恐怕所需的并不只是削铁如泥的利刃。力量不可或缺，如若单以力量压制人之恶欲，一旦失去力量，这欲望这争乱便立刻卷土重来！

他举剑指向夜空中朗朗满月。

——被秀吉大人托付给我的未来，无论用何种手段，无论用何种代价……我必会拼死守护、承担到底……就让这天下，做个见证！

17

——现在，就去看看冬日里播下的种子，是否会在春天发芽吧。

被半生光阴的重量所洗濯锤炼，今日的三成早已不比往昔。他素衣束带，身跨骏马，以足以统领天下之姿，暂离黄金之都，在通往东海的道路上率队前进。从兵燹中刚刚得到喘息之机的山野显现出新绿，琵琶湖的万顷碧波，正为其邀请着催动花时的春风。  
过了小牧山，沿途的风景便是他所未曾见过的。耳边不知是传来风儿掠过发梢的响动，还是忽然不安分的心跳声。他在去年郑重其事地写下书信送往三河的丰臣城代之处，表明自己想要正式将家康之灵柩，送还至原先德川累代归葬的菩提寺中。  
若是按照战国之习，两军交战后，都会差人慎重地送还武将的遗体或首级，然而当初秀吉并未将家康视为一国之大将，只将其作为自势力的叛臣严厉处置，也就未曾归还遗骸，只草草将其就地埋葬了。而今三成思及此事，便觉自己理当以此为契机，向天下显示出自己意图固本安邦，守成为重，不再过于苛烈行事的新作风。何况三河之地民风强悍，当年纵有家康一封绝笔镇住，三成却也不得不恐其积怨难减，日久生变，毕竟曾在那里守土尽责的故主，终究亡于丰臣的怒涛侵攻之下。

入得三河国境，原野中松树渐多，于黄土之上显出苍翠的样貌。行列中护送的武者们尽皆身披素色藤衣，头戴高耸的乌帽子，丧服也不能掩盖其凛凛威风。身旁车驾的转动，马匹的喘息，仪仗、刀枪的擦碰，像是万里晴空下看不见的数千雨滴，在三成心中的水面泛起涟漪。  
虽然对自己的武艺有着绝对的自信，三成却不想在这种向天下显示休战姿态的场合下动武。他担忧着或许会有三河众因着仇恨上前与他拼命，却也想不出什么更好的解决办法，只好就这样将纷乱的思绪搁置一旁，继续策马前行而已。

不觉已至通衢，能够隐约望见冈崎城的天守。远方现出一片白茫茫，三成下意识以为又是自己朦胧中看到什么雨雾的幻觉，然而细看之时，却发现道旁苍松不知何时已然被成片的樱花所簇拥起来，好似深埋淡雪之中。

想来故人的忌日正是花期。

“……怎么可能。”

三成握紧了缰绳。  
他忽然看见，三河的人们逐渐在道旁聚集起来了。无一不身披白衣，无一不面露哀切之色。无论武士还是民众，大家就在道旁这样并肩站着，在三成的马前轻轻垂下头。  
麻衣胜雪，花云胜雪，走到花下，便觉淡香拂面，行至人前，便能清楚地听闻低声的哀哭。这般掩映之下，竟然显得身边覆盖着金襕锦纱的灵柩成了最为鲜活的事物。  
如若只看这晴空这繁花，今日本该是值得放歌纵酒的一天。

“明明已经过去了十年有余啊，这就是，你那所谓令人们疯狂的力量吗……”

花吹满头，远胜过一夜白首。在这瞬间，天下人失去了他的威仪，想起了那份纯粹。傲然翱翔长空的白隼，被名为沉思的羽箭射中，坠落于地。

“三成大人？！”  
“三成大人！可恶，莫非有恶徒……”  
“给我冷静！！！……不过是我自己感极而悲罢了。”  
三成在人们的惊呼声中重新清醒，发觉是自己因这春之雪景目眩神迷，不慎坠马。他在众人的注视中爬起来拍拍身上尘土，仔细整理衣襟，在重新上马之前，不觉走去抚着柩车沾了长旅尘灰的宽大轮毂。

“看看吧。大家真的都来迎接你了。”

明知道不会有任何回答传来。三成隐约感觉有什么比阳光更温热的东西，自侧脸经行而过。如此陌生。  
——若草色的春雨啊，你为何姗姗来迟？  
无论是丰臣的猛士还是三河的生民都不由得愣住了，或移不开目光，或发出微小的惊呼。眼前的霸者眉目清朗，深含着哀恸，展现出了守成之君令人意外的一面。他究竟是什么时候，身具这份率真至情的呢？并非刻意，并非矫饰所得，自心底流露而出的真实，此刻却比振臂一呼、比夸示武勇来得更有说服力。  
之后重办葬礼之日，三成更是亲自站在棺前，奉持牌位，诵读悼词，且一并替故友供奉了曾经抄写却未及奉纳的经文。他踏着葬仪场中的碎石，听着梵音之声，只觉得无论牌位还是纸张，都太过轻薄，根本比不得那日他所亲手搬运过的尸骸，然而无论参列的武者还是一干僧众，凡是亲眼见到三成之人，无不慨恻动容，继而四下议论。

由当今天下人主持的盛大葬仪，就这样在夕阳西下之时落下帷幕。三成在丰臣城代的引领下进入冈崎城，在御殿更衣用膳，歇息下来。虽然隐约思及这里也曾是家康的居城，应该四下看看，但终归不敌困倦，躺在屋内，只觉眼前昏沉。

“……三成。”  
“是谁？”  
“是我啊三成，是我！难道你不认识我吗？”  
“少废话，我怎么可能不认识！你是……”  
三成直向来人看去。果见他一袭华服坐在面前，手里拿着酒盏，仍是昔日的模样，冲自己露出一个明朗的笑容。  
“我是家康啊！”  
啊，果然是梦吧，是幻觉吧。三成的脑海中还残留着自己念诵悼词的沉痛声音。  
但是，毕竟是一个令人想要驻足的梦。三成直勾勾看着眼前已经不会再增年齿的故友。  
“今天也很辛苦吧？三成。你也已经担起天下的大任了。”  
“哼，这点事不足挂齿。”  
“哦？真有志气啊。只是……前路还长，可不要累坏了。”  
“那是自然，你总说这种废话。”明明阔别已久，今日才得梦见，三成却仍觉得耳内生茧。  
“哈哈哈，忍不住就变成这样了。”家康挠挠头。“那我们说点别的吧！请容我致以真诚的谢意。”  
“奇怪。你有什么可谢我的？”  
“当然要感谢三成又一次为我费心了。多亏三成，我才能这样荣归故里，再次见到大家。”  
“……你这个，大傻子！”  
三成本以为自己的锋芒已经被征途和嘱托所磨损，却仍像昔日动气那般，一拳冲着家康挥了过去，这一挥没有击中的实感，而是打碎了虚幻的境界。待他再度清醒过来，眼前仍是空荡荡的房间，哪里还有什么家康的影子。  
三成摇摇头，又将头蒙进被子里睡下了。  
一夜无梦，安稳之至。

18  
再睁眼时，天色才将明未明。然而今日还有重要安排在等待着三成。  
洗漱更衣，用过昼食，三成进入广间，在那里，丰臣委派的城代正待向他引见重要的来访者——大部分是德川的旧臣之中，最终选择出仕丰臣的武将、或是其继承人。也有几名武士原本已经致仕，只缘昨日亲眼见到三成，重又自请一同前来。他们之中有二三十岁的年轻人，也有更年长者。为首的则是原本担任家老的老者，年近六十之龄，带领其余武者向三成行礼。  
“诸位，不必多礼。”  
三成心里清楚，他若要真正完成这趟长旅，这些人是必须要面对的，然而真正接受了家康的旧部给予的礼数，他一时又心情复杂，不知从何开口。想到自己也曾身怀对主君无比敬爱的疯狂心情，又兼对阵之时，亲眼见过家康与三河武士间的互相重视，手心里顿时捏了把汗。然而若要把道歉放在开门见山的位置，又未免大失天下人的矜持，显得本末倒置。

“这里春天的樱花，很美啊。”没想到一出口却是这样的话。  
“啊？”老武士不由一愣。  
“……一时说了胡话，你别见怪。”  
“这绝不是胡话，三成大人。”老者的神情变得严肃起来。“这正是三河的人们，为了不忘记家康大人最后的救命之恩而栽种的。”  
“原来如此吗？！这么说你们也知道了那天……”  
“从幸存的下忍所探听的情报，以及当初领地交接之时的传言得知，都只是大致有所耳闻。”  
“卿等之忠义，纵使故主身死也能十年不改……不得不令人感服。”  
“您这是哪里话！” 老者颜色未变，声音却忽然硬如骨鲠。 “家康大人为了守护三河之民，历经磨难，已经付出了他所拥有的一切。我等这点表示，只不过是出于无力报答其恩，无力保护其身的憾恨而已，何足道哉！”  
“……”三成藏在袖中的手紧握住内侧的布料。他深感今天在对谈上发挥失常。  
“当然，也要感谢三成大人给我等表达哀思的机会。”老者马上补充道。  
“其实我有些不解。你们……就不曾怨恨吗？不曾想过继续反抗吗？就算现在我就坐在面前……”  
老者回头看了看同伴们脸上的神情，这才继续言道。  
“那个时候要说毫无憾恨，未免太过虚伪。作为无法守护主君，又未曾奋勇战死的武士，面对家康大人的死讯，我等也自觉无颜苟活。然而若是殉死，未免更践踏了家康大人最后的苦心。不如为这最后的嘱托留着这条命，尽量再为这里的人民做些什么。”  
“……”  
当今的天下人沉吟片刻。  
贸然夸赞恐怕只能令对方伤神，而且毫无益处，毕竟在曾经面对过叛乱蜂起，已然放弃对天质问“人为什么会背叛”的三成看来，这是相当值得惊叹的事情，对方却将其视为寻常物什。那么以其人之道相待，似乎更合适。  
“这便是，名为‘羁绊’的力量吗……”他将目光投向虚空之中。  
“三成……大人……？”  
“比什么都重要，比什么都持久，就算带来它的那个人不在了……也能传承下去……就算那个人不在了……”  
这样想来，自己和面前的武士们其实没什么不同，不都是凭着敬爱的主君的一句托付，才选择在这浮世间继续走下去的吗？  
“……”  
周遭隐约的压抑的悲声又将三成唤回现实。  
“抱歉各位，我只是……”  
“不不，您此言让我等深感……您不愧是他的友人。”  
“嗯……？”  
“当年家康大人偶尔会向我等说起您。虽然不会很具体地去谈，但总得来说，他对您的评价很高。今日相见，方知所言非虚。”  
“是的，也就知晓了当初幸存的同伴所听闻的消息是真的。”  
“什么消息？”  
“是您尽力保存了家康大人最后的尊严，并且因为丧失友人之痛，甚至在葬列中忘记更衣。”  
“什……？！”  
“而且在领地交接之时，您也告病未曾出席。”  
“我们相信您是能够理解家康大人之人，只是当初身不由己罢了。”  
“虽然家康大人客死异乡，但至少像您这样的友人，最后照顾了他，为他所感伤过。想到此事，多少也是些慰藉。”  
“……”

三成皱起眉头。好像出现了什么微妙的误解……不过算了。  
“不管怎么说，我当年毕竟还是执行了所受的命令……此等评价，我受之有愧。而且就算卿等这样说了，其实还有很多关于他寄身丰臣之前的事情，我只是略有耳闻，未能详细了解。关于我的友人，如果卿等有什么愿意告诉我的，我先表示感谢。卿等如觉得为难，我也不会强求。”

众人对于这请求颇感意外，却也将各自所知逐一相告。三成在满含着追思的声音中，重新拼凑着故友的样貌。从少时的颠沛流离，到恶战苦斗击退外敌后的艰难独立，再到成功领有一国，积蓄力量，在领内保持着相对的平稳。人们展现在他面前的完全是故友一步一步羽翼渐丰的过程，这何尝不是对力量的追求？但那个人在其间的行为却也往往让身边的人认为，自己得到了他的真诚相待。  
鼓励着他人前进，训练着他人一同变强，珍惜着、与人分享着有限的物资，接受他人的食水也赠予他人食水，被他人挺身相护也掩护他人前进，也直面着失去伙伴时的苦痛……人们说，这些都是所谓“羁绊”的痕迹。  
以及最为重要的，为大家许下带来平和生活的诺言。  
——最终，这样的故事竟是以“互相觉得自己对不起对方”而收场的。想来令人唏嘘。  
三成意识到了一件事。家康远在结识自己之前，就已经一次又一次地缔结羁绊、丧失羁绊，次数已经超出了他的想象。对于心境无法承受哪怕失去一次羁绊的人而言，这样的做法恐怕会被当做是根本不珍惜羁绊的表现。但是在这些曾在家康身侧的人们看来，家康确实是发乎真心地认同羁绊的贵重，也强大到敢于一次次面对它的消逝，毕竟在说出“守护弱者”之前，家康正是肯定了“弱肉强食，世间常理”。  
三成不禁摇头，现在的他为自己当初想要独占对方的强烈愿望，感到些许不可救药的无奈和悲哀。这是一件多么不切实际的事啊！

“万分感谢诸位愿意将这些告诉我。”  
“那么，在下也有一事相求。不知在您看来，家康大人是何等人也？可有什么值得一提的往事呢？”  
“这……”三成面露难色。“当年已经和那个人诀别，现在我身居此位，再想这些也无益处。我只能说……他是我极其重要的友人。永远都是。就算事到如今，我也从未后悔过与他成为朋友。”  
“有您这句话，我等也无不释然了。”老武士更为恭敬地向他一礼。“不过最后有件事还是很想知道。”  
“……说来听听。”  
“无论如何，都想从您这里知道家康大人……最后的样子，到底是什么样的。”  
“……”  
“三成……大人？”  
“哦，哦哦……对……他最后留下的是……勇敢且从容的，无比壮绝的样貌。在烂漫的花下痛饮着，心境澄澈，没有一丝犹疑。这是只有他那样的人才能做到的事。我……为曾经拥有这样的友人感到骄傲。”  
三成吐出这样的话，像是登上险峻的高峰般，合上双唇时，唇边竟然泛起微笑来。连他自己也不知，这是出于成功说出了往事，还是稍稍满足于占据了家康之死的，到底只有自己一人而已。  
他听得一片言谢之声此起彼伏，像是险峰侧畔，山风悲号而过。

“毕竟当初是家康大人给予了名为‘平和’的梦想，我等才怀抱着希望努力至今。现在将其寄希望于您，应该也不是什么过分的事吧？”  
“这份期待，就容我郑重地收下吧。”

三成虽然自觉被误会，这样的期待他却实在无从拒绝。除却作为守成之君的切实需求，他方才听着武者们的追忆，仔细想来，这美丽的误会，也是当年的自己，曾经从家康身上得到的东西吧。总觉得那人傲慢，然而自己又何尝不曾傲慢地对他加以主观的期待呢？  
家康从来没有背叛过，他的心坚如磐石，他忠于的是他自己的执念，是实现平和之世的理想而已。为此他可以放弃忠义的名声，放弃友人的真心，放弃这条性命。  
但这执念的本源是什么？终归还是来源于乍听起来最为纯粹的愿望。  
——作为大将，想让困境中的大家都过上更好的生活。如此而已。

19  
三成选择将这份纯粹贯彻到了最后。现下这天下已然成为了他唯一的珍宝。唯一和重要的，已故的人们联系起来的事物。  
励精图治，固本安邦，广结贤良。  
若是十年之前，恐怕四海之内，真心相信三成能做到这点的人并不多。  
倒是很多人都知道，天下人偶尔会在军政之余，偷闲在大坂城下一所屋敷之中翻开自己的藏书，坐在阳光下，就着热茶看上一下午。那些书之中，有些似乎早已被翻了很多遍，破损颇多，有些只是半新，边角留着不知是谁写下的些许批注，还有的则是崭新的，似乎从未被翻阅，甚至外层包装的油纸还在。  
过些时日，他便吩咐属下采买新的。待到新置办的书架将屋里的空间全部占据时，他干脆召集了文士，用这些书张罗起办学来。  
印坊的工匠们头一次前来取书时，只见天下人背对着他们，独自伫立在尚未开花的樱树前，似是在沉思什么。继而他转身招呼人们进屋取书。逆光之下，微风吹拂着他的襟袖，千万片翠叶簇拥着那个挺拔的身影，却无法胜过那双眼眸的常磐翠色。  
自那时起，当今天下人不愧是神采超然的“大树公”一说，在坊间流传起来。  
只是就算数十年过去，人们谁也不会知道，那天午后的三成在重新开启禁地之门时，究竟在想些什么。

20

……

——浪速 大歌舞伎 夜之部  
——三河守残樱醉醒

黄金城下，繁华街市之中仍旧人来人往。谁也没有留意到一位手持竹杖，信步闲看的老者在歌舞伎看板前停下脚步。  
老者下意识拉了拉额上包裹的头巾，四下环顾，而后缓步离开悬挂着剧目绘画、点缀着赤色灯笼的华丽看板，步入歌舞伎座的大门之中。  
今日歌舞伎座的观客很多，大抵是被新剧目吸引而来。人们熙熙攘攘，各自就坐。老者的位置不偏不倚，却也并未离舞台很近。方才见到画中人，他便意外于心中似有波涛泛起。画上描金云朵，绯色樱海，用笔精细，也无怪乎引人注目。中有一青年披衣把盏，醉卧其间，另有一青年在他身侧持刀而立，面色凝重。凭一梦渡过浮世，风流无常，不过如此。  
而后便是开演时至，灯火辉煌的舞台之上，衣着华丽的演员次第登场。方才的画中青年，剧目中的“西谷光谨”和“东川元靖”拳刃相交，赢得台下观众不住叫好，然而这在遍历征尘的老者看来，不过是毫无杀气的寻常舞蹈。他有些困倦地看着这一切，直到这一段最为热烈的喝彩爆发出来。原是元靖最终仰卧于地，光谨的刀刃直指他胸口。老者却一言不发，只忍不住环视四周，也不知众人是否单纯为了演员的演技而振奋。此后一段，舞台上的二人互相嘱托，以诚相待，说着同是为了丰染家的话语，在老者看来，也仿佛目睹了一场虚幻。  
帷幕最后一次展开，只见背景樱树之下，元靖衣衫不整，倒卧台上，手举金扇，作痛饮状，将心绪娓娓道出。  
“醉复醒，醒复醉，仿佛天下兴亡离合……反反复复，都到心头。为国效死，为民请命，快意恣肆，何恨之有？今日花好，不如一醉方休而已。”  
他继而又将扇子蒙在脸上，将表情遮个严实。  
“但留他一人在世，独对风雨，怎教我心安！”  
老者的眼睛不由睁大了。是熟悉又陌生的感觉。  
“情难了，恨亦难休，只待将丹心一片，枉掷予东风。”  
人未到，声先至，待到元靖闻声一跃而起，慌乱中整理仪容，才见光谨登场，手中握着宝刀。若说元靖方才的姿态仿佛山野散人，那么光谨则永远是看似堪当大任的青年才俊。喝彩声中，老者不禁失笑。自己的舞台形象似乎生来就是个伟人，而眼前灿烂、温暖和热闹的氛围，那个人或许会更中意吧。这与当初孤寂冷清的天候，早就相去甚远了。然而下一刻，他觉得他确实隔着时间的悠远长河，对着早已遥不可及的过去投出一瞥。  
“有失迎接，恕我失礼了。”  
“今日便是诀别之时，你还有何话讲。”  
“惟愿落花入君心，彻悟盛衰皆有期。”然而元靖的声音忽然严肃起来，立刻由方才的闲云野鹤变成庙堂大贤样貌。“为天下事，勤恕廉明，才堪治民，能开万世之道。”  
“……”  
“……光谨可还在等待些什么？”  
“不、不曾。”  
光谨一时吞吐，元靖便笑。  
“此去经年无还期，只留花云岁岁春。一朝若逢寂寞时，折枝伴君缓缓归。”  
“谨记下了。”

元靖便解开衣襟，袒露上身，饮下最后一盏，凛然念出最后一句台词。  
“也难知晓……此身是狂醉还是独醒。”  
说罢，决然引刀自戕。光谨在他身后挥刀的那一刻，从舞台上方逐渐飘散下花瓣如雨，洒落在二人肩头。光谨最终将刀掷于地上，怆然走去，俯身紧抱住倒伏在地的元靖。

“君既醉死，却令我不得不醒啊。”

老者以袖掩面，颇有些紧张地环顾左右。  
——所有观客都全神贯注地注视舞台，不少人与自己一样潸然泪下，压根没人注意到这位老者究竟是什么声名显赫之人。  
于是三成人生第一次，一边落泪，一边体会着久违的无力感，轻轻笑出声。原来自己也终究与那些“愚民”一样，倾慕着这样的那家伙啊。这难道不是自己曾认为最为可耻的，“沉溺于过去”的情况吗？  
半生时光之下，自己结交无数，然而从这般意义上来说，终究谁也未能真正填补那个人所留下的空缺。

接下来也不过是落幕之时，索然无味的满堂喝彩罢了。

21

“唔……这是哪……”  
“你这家伙，终于醒了啊。”  
“呜哇？！你、你是？你是三成？！”  
“不错。是我。”

家康从地上坐起来，狠狠揉眼。自己身上仍披着锦衣花袂。而盛开的樱花之下，眼前人翠眼银发，肤白而气色平稳。头戴高冠，身披皂袍，腰挎宝刀，颇具威严，是守成之君全盛时期的样貌。

“真的是三成吗？你看起来好陌生啊。想必你成为了优秀而且伟大的人物……”  
“呵呵，这么说你也已经不是原来那个你了。” 贤君翘起唇角，显出得意，让家康找到了熟悉感。  
“这是何意？”  
面对家康的问题，三成只是扔给他一本书。  
“你看看便知。”  
家康皱着眉头翻看起来。  
“……兵谏的忠臣？我？为了丰臣的天下？？因为了解丰臣极端尚武的作风，在为民请命、试图令丰臣的作风更为怀柔时，未曾直接自杀死谏，而是抱着必死的决心起兵……？”  
“是的，现在世人眼中的你就是这样的。”  
“ 而后虑及当今天下之稳固，虽兴义举，势如雷动，待得主君纳谏已毕，仍甘愿受命身死，壮烈成仁……三成……！这不是什么死后世界的幻觉吧？就算是幻觉也太奇怪了吧！这编排也得有个限度……”  
“确实不是幻觉。”三成看着家康迷惑不解，不觉心中快活起来。“这是我们以后居住的神社的缘起书。这里就是神社境内。”  
家康的脸上写满了难以置信。“神社……？这么说你……我……你……？！真的吗三成？！”  
“是啊，我从秀吉大人那里继承天下之后，实现了稳固的治世。而后被民众尊为神。你那天留下的问题，我仍然无法给出确切的回答，但我不得不说，从你身上我学到了很多。就把我自己当做是给你的答案好了。”  
“你真的是三成吗？没骗我吧？”  
“如果我没做到这些，我也没能力把你叫过来骗吧？！不信你就去境内走一圈看看去！”  
“啊啊好好好，我这就去。”

家康迈着轻快的步伐走掉，三成却不由得拍拍自己的额头。连自己都不知晓自己是有多久没如此动气过了。不过想到他家康会很不甘心地勉强去接受这样的设定，心中仍旧有一丝快意。  
——就算你选择用死来拒绝我，我也终于可以把你这条命禁锢在轮回所无法触及的地方了！ 

然而没想到过了片刻，家康一脸欣喜地回来了。他一路直跑到三成面前，纳头便拜。  
“喂。你这家伙是要干什么？”  
“当然是要感谢三成！”  
“……为什么要谢我啊。”  
“当然是因为你留下了这样的治世！感激之情无以复加。辛苦三成了！无论如何，请容我拜谢吧。”  
“你……为什么总是这么傻啊！”  
三成感觉自己仿佛回到了年轻气盛的时候。他看着瞬间就接受了自己编排的家康，顿觉无名火起，在理智控制住情绪之前，已经飞起一脚，结结实实踹在家康身上。  
“啊！……肚子……”  
“……！”  
家康猝不及防，捂着肚子在地上滚来滚去。就算脱离六道，致命之伤的残影却也未及消退。而后他被跟着扑过来的三成紧紧抱住。  
“抱歉！我……”  
“三成……？你也会说这样的话吗？”  
“……啧，我还是好想打你怎么办。”  
“如果能让三成感到轻松的话，就那样做吧。”  
“……又没兴致了，果然还是算了。”  
“哈哈，三成在这种地方倒是完全没有变啊！”  
“……”  
“嗷！？”

家康揉着最终还是被三成锤到的肩头，却听得三成确实是怒气全消，语气又变为了贤君该有的样子。  
“你当初的两难之境，我后来也无数次地体会到。你给我留下的谜题虽然我没能彻底解开，但也让我深思，让我意识到了很多，对此我也应该表示感谢。”  
“我什么都没做，也只能看着三成一个人辛苦努力……” 家康说着说着，瞥见三成的脸色便又改口。  
“不过无论如何，我想知道三成这样编排我的原因。”  
“因为只有这样才能把你留在这里啊。”  
“……就这？”  
“就这。”三成露出自嘲的笑容。“这回是我傲慢了。这样我就可以拥有一个和我同心同德，最理想的朋友家康了。”  
“这……可是……作为贤君，你又是如何说服史家们修改记录的……？”  
“这个啊，很简单。对他们摆出夸张些的架势就好了。当时我去暗中拜托他们，就说，‘这是我仅剩的一点私心了，如若不能满足，我恐怕寝食难安，精神状态会退回昔日的样子也未可知’。”  
“……是、是这样吗？！”  
“不服吗？要不要来打一架？”  
“既然三成这样说的话。”

家康苦笑着挠头，正待摆开架势，三成却走去一旁，将一杆长枪丢到他手里。  
“这神库中的供物正好派上用场。既然身在这样的世间，你也已经不需要赤手空拳来证明什么心迹了。”  
“确实，言之有理。”  
“那么，使出全力来吧！！！”  
“明白了！放马过来！”

这神社境内，遍植松柏与樱花，其中最为高大的几棵，原是自城下最大的藏书库院中所扦插栽来的，传闻中染上重臣之血的“血染之樱”。  
年年春归，今日又是花期。迎入新神的当天，担负神舆的人们无不称奇，在那些血染之樱下，不时有花瓣盘旋而上，随风狂舞，似是不知疲倦，久未停歇。

“这次是我胜了！”  
“不要太得意，下次再战。”  
“随时奉陪！”

两人酣战至精疲力尽，坐在树下歇息着，调整着呼吸。家康说完伸出手，抚摸着地上的落花，似乎仍在确认这是不是什么深不见底的梦境，而三成看着身边的友人，不禁摇摇头。  
可以说是等你这句话等了一辈子，也未可知。

**Author's Note:**

> 本次作为参考所融进去的本体梗（虽然是借用本体梗但是文章写的毕竟是bsr呢
> 
> 首先是关于题目和内容。
> 
> 待ちかぬる花も 色香をあらわして 咲くや吉野の 春雨の空
> 
> （期待已久的花，会呈现出色香绽放在吉野的降下春雨的天空）
> 
> 咲く花を 散らさじと思う 御吉野は 心あるべき 春の山風
> 
> （春天吉野山的风应有心，想必不会吹散已经绽放的花朵）
> 
> 出处：家康在秀吉组织的赏花会上所作和歌
> 
> 治れる 大和の国に咲き匂う 幾万代の 花の春風
> 
> （应能治愈吧，在大和国盛开散发出芳香的，几万代的花之春风）
> 
> 出处：家康死前一个月，迎接敕使之宴会上所作咏樱和歌
> 
> われ一人腹を切て、万民を助くべし（我愿一人切腹以救万民）
> 
> 出处：《三河物语》，小牧长久手战后被秀吉要求上洛，酒井忠次等多名家臣劝阻，恐有不测。家康的返答如上。（后面还有一段，大意为：就算能再次拒绝秀吉，再次打退百万骑，仍会再有下次，战争会变得无法停歇。如此一来百姓和诸武士会因为自己的决断伤亡惨重。如果真的发生争端，你们也不能口出怨言，要赔礼谢罪来拯救更多人的命。）
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> 然后是一些小细节。
> 
> 调香
> 
> 家康的爱好之一：制香和收集香木
> 
> 香鱼/鲋鱼
> 
> 琵琶湖产的鱼
> 
> 生的点心坯
> 
> 生仙贝，爱知的一种点心，主要原料是米、糖、蜂蜜。传说家康在从桶狭间败逃时饥饿难忍，看到一户人家院子里晾晒的生的仙贝就要来吃，对方惶恐地说这东西还是生的没做好，但家康不仅吃得很香而且吃了还想吃，让对方献上了几次。
> 
> 何にても 置き付けかへる 手離れは 恋しき人に わかるると知れ
> 
> （放下茶器时，心境当如与恋人离别之时的余韵。）
> 
> 出处：千利休所作的道歌
> 
> 凤凰
> 
> 《说文解字》：出于东方君子之国，翱翔四海之外……见则天下安宁。
> 
> （虽然狐狸梗广为人知，我还是觉得bsr成气质更像鸟鸟）（另外是结合“君子殉凶”的私心设定）
> 
> 非时
> 
> 中文字面意思：时节不对应，不应该在这时候出现/开落
> 
> 日文意思：不挑选时节，不被时节的变化所影响
> 
> 关联梗：非时香果的传说。田道间守命为了救患病的垂仁天皇，寻找传说中人们都不老不死的理想乡“常世之国”中的果实“非时香果”——不论季节都散发芳香的黄金色果实。由于去了异世界，他来去之间时间经过了十年，带回果实时天皇已经死去很久……没能拯救天皇的田道间守伤心过度，在天皇的墓前奉上果实就死去了。后来被奉为点心之神，日光的二荒山神社有田道间守命的像。
> 
> 是能够令人长生的果实，但是无法治好悲痛的心。
> 
> 一说其实这个果子指的就是橘子
> 
> 余谈：我那次大晚上去骏府城看家康种的橘树的时候，它（因为怕被人偷摘）还被关在铁笼子里，当时还没玩bsr只是觉得，好惨一棵树，大家的爱太沉重了所以只能把自己关在笼子里，结果现在想到3宴松之原名台词就ry
> 
> “为君之道……”等，书籍中的文言文
> 
> 出处：《贞观政要》（原梗家康喜欢的书。因为觉得有几句让bsr丰臣很中枪就拿来用）


End file.
